Not A Potter
by LadyFreak
Summary: Harry Potter was the younger brother to Henry Potter- the boy who lived. Neglected by his parents since he could remember, he still tries to make them proud. When the goblins perform their centennial vault inspection and students at Hogwarts are required to make an ancestry potion, what will be discovered? (AU, OOC Snape, Lily, James, Harry, containts Self-Harm and Suicidal themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: This story is in response to the 'Lost Brother' challenge by Lilyflower5 on P & S. It is my first Snape/Harry specific story and the first time replying to a challenge. I hope you all enjoy the tale! **

**And again, no I have not abandoned Corvus, but I needed a break and this little bunny would not leave me alone!**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(1) Meet Harry**

Before Harry Potter was born, a Dark Lord, who named himself Voldemort, came to his family's home to kill his brother. No one but the mad man knew why he wanted to kill the fifteen month old boy. Fortunately the wizard failed. Somehow, the young child moved out of the way quickly and the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, that was meant to end the child's life bounced off a mirror, instead hitting the caster.

From that night on, the Potter family was famous, especially the son who had avoided the curse, the Boy-Who-Lived.

But this story isn't about that child. After two years, the Potter family brought another child into the world. His name was Harry.

Harry Potter.

Child of James and Lily Potter.

Brother to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Thats all he was in the eyes of his family and the public. He knew this. It had been this way since he was born, since he was begrudgingly brought into the world.

Just because he was aware of it, didn't mean it didn't hurt.

When Harry received his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was surprised. Though not nearly as surprised as his family who thought him to be a squib (a child born to a magical family who had no magic). Truth was that Harry just kept his magic hidden from his family.

Hogwarts has four houses which students are sorted into at the decision of the ancient wizarding hat. The houses are Ravenclaw for the quick of wit, Slytherin for the sly and cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Gryffindor for the brave. In his first year, the sorting hat wanted to put Harry into Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but he fought the hat for Gryffindor, desperate to keep his family happy and proud.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called out. Harry, with a slight push from his best friend Ginny, stepped forward on his shaky legs. He already heard the whisperings through the hall._

_"Harry? The boy-who-lived's brother?"_

_"I forgot he had a brother"_

_"People said he was a squib"_

_Harry winced at the last, as it was true. For the longest his family thought him a squib. But he always knew he wasn't, he just had better control of his magic. He was able to summon books to himself from his high book shelf when he was five. The house elves would read him to sleep as his parents coddled his older brother._

_'Hello there, Mr. Potter. I must say you are quite different from any other Potter's that I have sorted. I see you are quite the cunning one, hiding your abilities for so long. You are also very intelligent and have a desire to learn. You are very much suited for Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But where shall I place you?'_

_'No! Please put me in Gryffindor. Please!'_

_'But there you will remain in your brother's shadow. Don't you wish-'_

_'Please. I need my parents proud of me!'_

_'Do you really believe anything will change if you continue to follow your brother?' Harry didn't answer, but the hat knew the truth. 'You would be greatest with the house of Ravens or Snakes-'_

_'Please' Harry nearly cried._

_'Alright. Remember that resorting is a possibility should you ever desire it.'_

_'I won't'_

_'Remember anyway' the hat said sternly. Harry nodded his head and only then did the hat yell out "Gryffindor!"_

_Relieved, Harry hopped off the stool. He headed towards his brother, only to see the students close all the gaps. He really should have known better._

_/END FLASHBACK/_

He needn't have bothered with the argument. The hat was right. His parents didn't care one way or another. He didn't even get a letter of congratulations.

He _did_ receive the same weekly packages as his brother, granted it was half the size but that was because he was 2 years younger than Henry... at least that is what he told himself.

That's another thing. Harry HATED his name. Harry. The common form of Henry. They named him after his brother. You know, the boy-who-lived.

The fourth year Gryffindor remembered all of this as he followed behind his best friend, Ginny Weasley. The sights in the Great Hall were not new to them. It was now their fourth Samhain at Hogwarts and the floating jack-o-lanterns, while amusing, were tiring.

But, since it was Samhain, Harry was waiting for the ball to drop. Something always happened on Halloween. He theorized that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cast some sort of curse on his family. EVERY year on Halloween something happened.

In Henry's first year, the boy was attacked by a troll, the next was a petrified cat and a wall painted with red paint. The latter ended up being a prank by some Slytherins and Mrs. Norris was set to rights by a simple _'finite'._

A sharp elbow to his ribs brought him from his thoughts.

"What?" he hissed at Ginny.

"You're lost in thought again," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I know it's Samhain, but stop thinking something will happen or something will!"

Before he could reply, the Headmaster stood from his spot at the table. Immediately the hall hushed and Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't like the old man. Hell he didn't like most people. On occasion he was even compared to Snape! He didn't mind the 'bat of the dungeons', much to his father's disgust. That of course didn't mean that Snape felt the same way. He constantly degraded Harry and made him feel an inch high, but his potions never suffered from it. Harry was quite happily the top student in the subject in Hogwarts. The Headmaster offered to skip him to sixth year with his brother, but he declined. He did not want to be in class with his brother where he would have to hold back his talents. He even suspected that was what the old man wanted.

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore said with a beaming smile, breaking Harry out of his thoughts again. He didn't know what was wrong with himself tonight. "Happy Samhain, or Halloween to all of our Muggle raised." Harry caught the sneers on the Slytherin's faces and smirked. They really needed to work on their cunning. "I have an announcement to make! I feel it is the perfect night as many use this night to contact long lost ancestors. The Goblins have gone through their list of vaults as they do every century or so and have many unclaimed vaults that they believe should have been claimed. They believe that many muggleborns may have originated from squibs who left the wizarding world. For this reason, all students will be performing the Ancestry Potion. This will happen just before Christmas break, giving students and their families a chance to confirm the results with the Goblins."

Now there was an excited chatter through the hall. Even Harry was excited. He never really learned about his ancestry. His brother was Heir and head of the family, so his father said he didn't need to learn anything. This annoyed him greatly. While he didn't _need_ to learn anything, he _wanted _to. What if something happened to Henry? Who would take over then?

He of course didn't say that to his family. James had never hit him, but Harry thought that might be what would tip the scale.

No, his parents never abused him, but he knew he wasn't raised with as much care as his brother. He was so jealous of the hugs and pats on the shoulder that Henry got for bringing home A's in most classes. Harry brought home O's and got a smile and 'get washed for dinner'

Growing up, Harry saw more of the house elves than he did his own family. Even his birthday was a rare occasion, only being celebrated if the family did not have some ministry event or other gala to attend.

When he did have a birthday party, it was a simple dinner with his parents, brother, and friends of his brother including Henry's godfather Sirius Black and his best friend Ronald Weasley. He didn't know what happened to his own godfather, Remus Lupin. The man just never came back one day. Harry did receive a letter every now and then, but he had not seen the man since he was about seven.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Harry was walking past his father's study when he hear his godfather's angry voice. It was not something he had ever heard before. "What have you done?"_

_"What are you talking about?" his father's voice asked, sounding confused._

_"Harry. I can smell it. He is not-"_

_"You don't know what you are talking about." James hissed in reply._

_'No, don't. I'm not what...' Harry thought desperately_

_"I have never been around him so close to the change. You know my senses. I am not mistaken. Where did he-"_

_"Do not finish that question, Lupin!" Harry could hear the anger in his father's voice. Something was wrong here and it surrounded him. What was going on?_

_"James, who..." _

_The rest of the sentence was drowned out by his brother charging down the hall loudly, followed by a large black dog. _

_/END FLASHBACK/_

_Damnit,_ he thought to himself, breaking through his thoughts again. _Why am I reliving my life tonight?_

Trying to keep his mind in the present, the youngest Potter looked around the hall at the various reactions to Dumbledore's announcement. The old man himself did not look very happy, while Severus Snape looked around the hall, seemingly searching for something.

Breaking his eyes from the Head Table, Harry looked at the students. Hermione Granger was chattering on excitedly in his brother's ears as always, while other muggleborns looked excited yet nervous at the same time. Even Ronald Weasley seemed excited, hoping that his family might find some long lost vault that will bring them up in society. Glancing at Ginny, he only hoped it was true.

After checking the reactions of the Purebloods who seemed particularly put out with this news, Harry caught the eye of his brother who looked back nervously. Why would his brother be nervous? He already knew their family history after all.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry turned to Ginny and began speaking about their classes.

()

A week later, Harry received a letter from the Headmaster to meet in his office. Unsure about the reason, he told Ginny and his brother where he was going. Ginny watched him confused while his brother smiled nervously. Again.

He was even more confused as he entered and saw his parents sitting across from the Headmaster.

"Mother, Father," he greeted. Henry called them Mom and Dad, but Harry had never been able to be that informal with them. After receiving a nod in greeting, he turned to the man who called him. "Headmaster, you called for me?" he asked respectfully

"I did indeed, young Harry. Come, have a seat," he did as directed and sat across from the Headmaster. He declined the tea and snacks that were offered and waited for the reason he was there.

"Harry, we know that you are wishing to be a Potions Master. For this reason, we have decided to have you exempted from the Ancestry Potion," his father spoke.

_Bollocks_, he thought to himself. He had never told his parents anything like that. It was another attempt to hide his history from him.

"That does not make sense. To be a Potions Master, I should have experience in all potions, no matter how obscure. You should know I take every grade seriously and this is no different. I must decline the offer, Father."

"Professor Snape will be made aware of the exemption. He himself has never had to brew the potion and is working on it for the first time as we speak," the Headmaster added.

"That is only adding to the reason for me to complete it at this time. I should have a heads up instead of being caught by surprise as Professor Snape has. Plus, you know the problems Professor Snape causes me. I don't want to give him another reason to attack me. Thank you for your concern, but again I must decline." Harry stood to leave only to be stopped by his father's harsh voice.

"Sit. Down. Boy. We are not done talking." James said angrily. Harry sat down, pushing himself into his seat. "This is not a question, you insolent child!," his father said sternly.

"Why? The reasons you are saying are beyond lies. I don't understand why you are hiding my history from me. You refuse to tell me about the Potter line, why can't I learn something this way? It is my right. I may not be your Heir, but I am still a Potter. How can you deny me my ancestry?"

"You will not talk back to me," his father said in a cold tone. "You will not make the potion and that is it. My word is final," the man stood, pulling Lily with him and left through the floo.

"They only want the best for you," the Headmaster said in the silence following their departure.

Harry snorted, "No, what they want is an invisible boy who doesn't interrupt their day to day lives." He stood from the chair and brushed off his robes. "If that is all, Headmaster."

Fighting the tears, he left the room, entering the first bathroom he found and hiding in a stall.

He knew he was right. Though he was their son, he was a surprise. They didn't care that they had him now, but they would rather have not. They would rather he be invisible, hiding behind his brother.

Harry wiped his tears away angrily. It wasn't fair. He was tired of being in the shadow. He was tired of being invisible.

He straightened his shoulders, left the stall and washed his face with cool water. After casting a minor glamour to hide his red eyes, he went to his dorm room and pulled out his journal. It was a gift from Remus for getting into Hogwarts.

Opening it, he saw the first page with his godfather's writing.

_"Dearest Cub,_

_I knew you would get into Hogwarts. Just because you hid your magic does not mean that you were not worthy of it. Actually it made you that much stronger. _

_I am so proud of you and I hope you contact me often and tell me how you are doing. I don't care what house you get into, I am proud of you no matter what. _

_Remus"_

()

Severus Snape looked over his fourth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class as they made the Ancestry Potion. It was an exciting time and he himself had taken to brewing the potion since he had never tested this one on himself. It was a rather simple brew and not a commonly needed one. He didn't even need to do it for his mastery!

As he looked across the class, he watched as the youngest Potter child meticulously cut his ingredients and stirred his cauldron carefully. The boy was a prodigy if he ever saw one. Severus was severely upset when he refused to be pushed up a couple of grades. He truly wondered why the boy would rather study in such a lower level than he deserved to be in.

Unless he didn't want to have to fight for the spotlight with his brother? Severus shook his head. No. This Potter was so different from the others. He was not a bully. He studied. He didn't act as if the world belonged to him on a silver platter. Still, knowing the Potters, this boy would end up there someday. He walked around the room, stopping at the boy that confused him so much.

"Perfect Potter," Severus Snape sneered as he looked in Harry's potion. The boy made no reaction and just continued to brew. From this close he could see a slight tremble to the boy's hands. He narrowed his eyes slightly. That was very unusual for the boy. His little Weasley friend sat stiff by his side. "Hoping to get even more money for your family?"

"No sir. Just completing the assignment," the boy answered with a deceivingly calm voice.

"Weren't you exempt from this assignment, Mr. Potter?" he asked annoyed. He was really angry when Dumbledore told him that the Potter brats were to be giving a free period for this day. Even with the exemption, he was not going to fight with a boy who obviously wanted to brew.

The boy finished the last stir, his hands trembling a little more. He clenched the desk with white knuckles and answered while looking into his cauldron, "I was, sir, but not by my request. My parents demanded it of me, but I would rather have the experience."

Severus was surprised by the boy's reaction. The normally stoic Potter was very emotional. Perhaps even nervous? Knowing James Potter, the demands he had placed on his youngest boy were not gentle ones. Uncomfortable with this change in the boy, he nodded and stepped away.

Looking around the class he saw most were done with their potions and had them cooling. "If you are complete, raise your hand."

As the hands were raised, he had students with potions that would be graded below an O fill a single glass vial and put their name on it for grading. Those with Outstanding potions filled multiple vials- one for grading, one for themselves, and the rest for their classmates to use.

Once all the vials were collected for grading, he began calling students forward for testing. He was halfway through the class and about to test Potter when the bane of his existence, James Potter, came through the door.

"I told you not to make this Potion, boy!" the man said angrily and he stormed through the room.

Severus watched the boy shrink into himself before standing tall. He cast a surprising _Petrificus Totalus _at his father before turning back to his teacher. The boy pricked his finger in the vial and allowed the drops to mix with his perfect potion.

After recapping and shaking for five-seconds, he upended the potion onto the parchment and smiled widely as the lines began spreading through the page.

But as the names spread out, his smile faded. Severus watched as eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his face took on the look of pain.

The boy looked at James Potter with anger and hurt. "This is what he meant, isn't it? What Remus meant? I heard your argument during his last visit!" There was no pain in the Elder Potter's eyes, only anger. "Why?" the boy whispered, brokenly. "Why!?" He said with more anger.

Before the man could get out of the hex, the youngest Potter turned on his heel and ran. Severus nodded towards the Weasley girl and allowed her to grab the boy's bag to chase after him.

Severus stood and looked at the page the boy was pointing to, and immediately fell back into his chair, pale.

"Class dismissed," he called when he realized his fourth years were still standing around. "We will finish your potions next class."

Within seconds the classroom was clear of all except James Potter and Severus Snape.

With a piece of parchment that read Alexander Hadrian Snape.

* * *

_**A/N: So... thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: I am floored by the number of reviewers I got for just the first chapter. Plus, my email was constantly filling up with followers. Thank you all so much for the support. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I will be posting one chapter each day, it is a short story**

**Warning: mentions of violence, blood, and self-harm/suicide in this chapter**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(2) Reactions**

Severus Snape sent an _incarcerous_ at James before releasing him from the petrifying curse. He followed it with an _expelliarmus_, catching the Auror's wand easily in his hand.

"What is this?" he hissed at the man he hated most. The elder Potter and his friends had been nothing but bullies while they were in school together. They had even almost killed Severus, but still got away with it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the man sneered back.

Severus held the parchment with the boy's family tree in front of the other man's face. "This. That boy is not a Potter! He is... he... how could you do that? Why would you do that?"

"We were taking him from a dark family!" Potter yelled.

"Bollocks and you know it. I was a spy for Dumbledore. My parents may not have supported Dumbledore, but they didn't support the Dark Lord either. You broke my mother's heart. How could you?!"

Potter only snorted in reply.

Severus cast '_finite' _at the man and threw his wand at him. "Leave. Leave before I do something I will regret."

Unfortunately James Potter had limited intelligence and pointed his wand at the Potions Master. Severus ducked under the stunner and charged at the man, smashing his fist in to the man's glasses, knocking them both to the floor. In moments, Potter had a black eye and a bloody lip and held his hands up in submission.

Once Severus stood, the man scrambled to his feet and ran from the room.

()

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. _This _was why his parents... no. Why James didn't want him to know his ancestry. Because technically the Potter ancestry wasn't his own. He was a Snape.

He turned back to James Potter, emotions swirling inside. He suddenly remembered the conversation with Remus so many years ago. "What have you done?", "Harry. I can smell it. He is not-", "James, who..."

Now, Harry could fill in what Remus wanted to say. What James had cut the man off from saying aloud.

"This is what he meant, isn't it?" He said sadly into the eyes of who he thought was his father. "What Remus meant? I heard your argument during his last visit!" He saw anger flash in James' eyes and flinched back. "Why?" he whispered, a crack in his voice. It was a loaded question. Why hide him? Why keep him from his family? Why treat him as the invisible son he never wanted. "Why!?" He said with more anger.

Harry knew the man was under the petrificus spell and couldn't answer, but he couldn't help but ask the question. Then he remembered _why_ the man was under the _petrificus_... and ran.

()

Severus threw floo powder into his fireplace and called for Madame Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Severus!" the woman exclaimed in surprise. She got a look at his face and knew something was wrong. "What has happened, Severus?"

"Please come through, Amelia. I don't know how to handle this situation."

The woman nodded and grabbed her satchel, going through to the Potions Master's quarters right after his head had disappeared.

Severus showed the woman into his private quarters. He called his personal elf to bring tea and biscuits and waited for the woman to settle.

"Alright, Severus. Please tell me what had happened."

"Are you aware of the cold case surrounding my family?"

"I'm not aware of details."

"During the last war I was a spy for the light. My parents though, chose to stay neutral. They supported neither light nor dark, preferring to be safe and let experienced wizards handle the cause. When the Dark Lord was defeated, they remained in hiding for a time, waiting a couple of years until they knew it was safe. I thought they were being overly cautious, but when I finally saw them again, two years after the Dark Lord's defeat, I knew why. My parents were going to have another child." A small smile lit his face. "Alexander was born in the middle of July- just after my parents came out of hiding. We were happy, so happy. My mother had been trying for a child since I was about four. She was even thought infertile.

"But, the happiness didn't last. Alexander was only a few weeks old when the Manor was attacked. Alexander was kidnapped that night. My mother died a month later of a broken heart. She had tried for so long and Alexander was everything to her. When he was taken, she couldn't handle it anymore. We have looked for him ever since."

Amelia patted his arm in sympathy, "If this is a cold case, why call me?"

"I want to reopen the case," he stated simply. Before the woman could argue, he pushed forward. "You know about the Goblin's centennial vault inspection?"

"Yes of course. The muggleborns in the ministry are fighting for the potions. I don't know how that-"

"I was supervising my fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class when the youngest Potter, Harry, stepped forward. Suddenly his father came charging into my classroom telling the boy he was not allowed to do the potion." Confused, but curious, the woman nodded for him to continue. "This boy is nothing short of a Potions prodigy. He could be in my sixth year class, but refused the offer to be in class with his brother. Anyway, when the announcement was first made, the Headmaster told me the boy was exempted from the potion. I hate when he pushes his authority over my classes but had no choice to agree. I was surprised when the boy showed up, but who am I to keep him from learning?

"Anyway, James Potter entered my class, angrily telling the boy he was not allowed to make the potion. At first the boy shrunk back, but then... he stood and petrified Potter. Then he turned and dropped his blood into the potion and completed his work." He closed his eyes in memory, "The smile on his face Amelia, it was breathtaking. He was so proud to have made the potion and to watch it work. But the smile faded as he read the page."

Severus pulled a parchment from his robes and handed it to the head Auror. "What? Severus? This is Harry's?"

"Yes. What can we do? Even my father has never been the same since Alexander was taken. How can we make this right?"

"Keep an extra vial of that potion, Severus. It may need to be done in front of the Wizengamot."

"I think Dumbledore may be involved. Can we ban him on the idea of conflict of interest?"

Amelia shook her head, "No. But we can put this through the Department of Wizarding Child Welfare. Those cases always go through the courts and cannot be banned."

Severus nodded his head, "Thank you, Amelia. May I speak with my father about this?"

"That may be best. I don't want to spring something like this on him. I know the stories and I'd hate to get on the wrong end of that wand."

The Potions Master smirked and waved her off. "Charlus Potter was only burping bubbles for a week. It wasn't all that bad."

Amelia laughed, "Even so. Break the news to him, will you?"

()

James Potter stormed through Hogwarts on a mission. He was so angry the magic crackled around him. He didn't even notice the students that he rushed past.

He couldn't believe the boy had gone against his orders! He had even gone against the Headmaster! He always knew the boy would be trouble, but the Headmaster had insisted. The boy needed to be raised in the light. He never knew why.

His thoughts cut off as he slammed into the Headmaster's office, "He knows."

"Who?" the Headmaster asked quickly, "And what happened to you?"

"Both of them know. He did the potion anyway."

"I guess that explains your current condition." The man said, pointing his wand at his favorite student and quickly fixing the split lip. He handed the man a jar of bruise salve and helped him cover his blackening eye. "I told Severus he was exempted."

James jerked away from the old man's fingers. "Yes! You told him the boy was exempted, not banned from making the potion!" Then all the anger faded and he fell into a chair, "What are we going to do Albus?"

"All will work out in the end. The boy will never want to go with Severus. You know that."

However, James didn't know that. He actually highly doubted this. The boy probably would want to go to Severus. He had never really been treated as a Potter, as family. Always playing second fiddle to his famous brother. But it was more than that. He had always known it was more than that.

"Right. I'm heading home, Albus."

Without waiting for a reply, he floo'd to Potter Manor.

"James, what's wrong?" Lily said soon as he exited the fireplace. "What happened to your face?"

"Snivellus," he sneered.

"I told you not to call him that, James Potter!" she said as she slapped his arm. "Why would he hit you? Why were you are Hogwarts anyway?"

"They know," he said tiredly as he poured a shot of firewhiskey.

"Who knows what, James? You're not making sense."

"Severus and Harry. They know."

Lily's face paled. "How do they know? How could they have found out? You didn't-"

"No, of course not! That stupid Ancestry Potion! He went behind our backs and made it anyway. Henry owled me while at work and I rushed to the school. I was too late though." He snorted to himself, "Actually I was right on time, but the little bas-" he cut himself off at Lily's glare, "the boy then. The boy cast_ petrificus totalis_ at me!"

Lily stood and paced, wringing her hands. "I told you, I told Dumbledore. This was a bad idea. Why did we do this again? Why did we agree to it?"

"Albus said that the boy was in a dark home and that he needed to be raised with a light family. We agreed to take him in and I went with the rescue team."

Lily scoffed, "Rescue team," she muttered. She looked deep into her husband's hazel eyes, "We both know that isn't what it was. We kidnapped that child."

James stopped his wife's pacing with arms around her waist. "We did what we thought was right," he whispered to her.

"Then why did we raise him as less than Henry? Why did we treat him so poorly?"

"Because he wasn't ours and we didn't want him to be."

Lily Potter broke down crying. Knowing that her husband spoke the truth.

()

On the other side of the castle Ginny was trying to find her friend.

Harry was her friend since they were young children. When he was brought to their house with the other Potters, she immediately found a common soul in the shy green-eyed boy.

As the youngest child of 7, she knew how it felt to be left behind sometimes. Her mother and father adored her, and in that respect she was much luckier than her friend... but her brothers were lost in their own little worlds most of the time. They never wanted to play with their 'baby' sister.

The first time she met Harry was at her brother Ron's birthday party. The boy immediately put himself into a corner and sat with a book in his hands. She could see the sadness in his eyes as every person ignored him and walked by.

When it was time for cake, he remained in the corner, but Ginny took an extra piece of cake and walked it over to him.

He was very shy, but she sat with him until it was time to go home. She watched on sadly as his parents looked surprised when he walked up to them as they were leaving. It was obvious they had forgotten that he had been there.

From then on the two were closest of friends. The spent time together whenever his parents brought him, and they exchanged owls as well. When they arrived at Hogwarts, she was quite surprised when Harry got into Gryffindor. She was very happy for it, but could see how unhappy her friend was. When she asked why, he explained about the argument he had with the hat.

Last year she had caught him doing something she had never seen before... and something she had hoped to never see again.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_His day had gotten worse as they day went on. McGonagall compared him to his father and brother and how he lacked the natural ability for transfiguration, then Snape ripped into his perfect potion belittling and degrading the boy. Harry always got perfect grades in that class, but it didn't keep the Potions Master from continuously ripping into him._

_Ginny followed him, unseen to the Owlery where he sat talking to his Snowy Owl Hedwig. She was his familiar that he bought for himself for his thirteenth birthday. His parents had forgotten about him... again._

_She must have lost herself in thoughts, because next thing she knew, Hedwig was making a racket of noise and Harry let out a hiss. _

_Ginny ran forward only to see Harry quickly putting something in his pocket and pulling his sleeve down._

_"What do you want, Ginny?" he asked softly._

_She didn't answer, instead moving forward and pulling up his sleeve. His arm was riddled with white lines and two fresh cuts. "What did you do?"_

_"It makes the pain go away, if only for a bit of time," he answered._

_"Harry, you should talk-"_

_"To who?" he cut in angrily. "McGonagall who refuses to see anything but my father or brother in me? The Headmaster who ignores me just as my parents? Or my parents who not only ignore me but wish me invisible? Who Ginny?"_

_She had tears flowing down her face as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Me, Harry. I don't know the answers, but I can listen."_

_It took a few moments, but eventually he spoke up, "I'm just so tired" he said brokenly with a sob._

_"I know, Harry, I know," and she held him as he cried and sobbed. _

_They remained there until morning. And no one missed them._

_/END FLASHBACK/_

In the present, Ginny picked up her pace, running to the owlery. She was scared when she didn't see Harry there right away until she heard Hedwig's loud hoot.

Ginny looked around the room again, only just catching the red of a Gryffindor scarf.

She skidded forward and pulled the boy's cloak off and choked a sob when she saw how pale he was. His arm was riddled with red lines that bled on the floor. It was not a pretty sight.

"Harry," she said with a light shake of his shoulder.

"Gin? I'm tired," he said softly, a slight slur to his voice.

She began pressing her robes onto the cuts as she spoke to him, trying to stem the bleeding. "I know Harry. Can you tell me what happened?" She spoke to him, trying to make sure he stayed awake.

"They tol' me not to do it," he slurred again, "but I didn' listen... I wanted to kn...know... They never told me... about the Potter lin...lineage and it wasn' fair... that I wasn' 'lowed to know."

"As a child, you have the right to know your lineage," she agreed, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She returned to his cuts as he continued talking

"Even Dumble agreed... He said 'They only want the best for you'." He took a shaky breath, "But s'not true... Never has been... didn' care... long 's I stayed... invisible." He paused again. "Remus knew... had to know... He asked my- James... He asked James what he had done. He said I wasn't something, but James cut him off."

"Shh Harry. Calm down. You're not making sense."

Pained green eyes stared into Ginny's bright blue, "The potion... they didn't want me to do it. They didn't want me to know. Not a Potter. A Snape. They didn't want me..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The potion. Not a Potter..." he rambled on again, eyes beginning to close.

"No, Harry. Stay with me. Come on," she said, tapping his cheek gently.

"No one wants me," he choked out, thick tears falling down his cheeks.

"No, Harry, No. Don't talk that way, come on, let's get you healed up, yeah?"

"Why?"

"Come on, Harry. I love you, you know that right? You're my best friend. You're another brother to me- one that actually enjoyed spending time with me. Please?"

Harry began to shift his weight around. Ginny released his shoulders and stood up, putting out her hands to try to help him up. Once he was standing, she put his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist, trying to steady him.

Harry was surprisingly about the same size as Ginny was, but he did weigh a little bit more. He was drowsy and dizzy, making it even harder to hold onto him.

After only a couple of steps, the two fell to the ground. Harry was unconscious, and Ginny was now the one crying.

She pulled her bag to her and took out parchment and a quill. Calling a school owl to her, she sent off a quick letter to her twin brothers. They may not have wanted to play with her much, but she did enjoy them more than her other brothers. They also didn't like Potter.

After sending the owl, she sat beside her friend and held his hand in her own. He was very cool to the touch, but she could still feel his pulse.

"Hurry up guys," she whispered to herself softly.

()

Fred and George Weasley took the message from the owl after casting several detection charms on it to be sure there was nothing nefarious. The two were well known pranksters, and had also been pranked in return.

When they saw the signature, identical eyebrows rose. By time they got to the second line, they were running to the hospital wing.

_"Fred and George (in no way in order of favorites),_

_I need you to get Madame Pomfrey to the owlery soon as you get this letter. It's Harry, please. Do not let her follow you until you get her oath as a professional not to reveal anything she sees to anyone other than those present. If you cannot do this, then don't do anything. This is life or death. Please._

_Love, Ginny"_

The twin menaces slammed into the hospital wing and called out to the matron.

"What happened now?" Madame Pomfrey asked, "Another experiment gone wrong?"

Their faces remained serious, even with a slight mischievous twinkle to their eyes. "We have been sent to retrieve you dear Madam-"

"But not unless you can claim the oath-"

"Confidentiality is imperative from all who already know-"

"Yes, yes, of course." A bright white light surrounded the matron, much to her surprise.

"Fantastic," the twins shouted together. Fred continued, "Now grab that beautiful bag of potions and follow us!"

The woman did as they said, amused and worried at the same time. As they were running, she noticed they were heading to the owlery. When she arrived, she paled drastically and pushed everyone out of her way.

She didn't notice the twins casting locking charms on the door.

Once Pomfrey had looked the boy over, she wished she hadn't taken that oath. Harry's forearms were covered in thin white scars and a few red lines which had recently been cut. Muttering under her breath about sly students, she used a healing balm on his arm and poured two vials of blood replenisher down his throat. She then woke the boy up.

()

Harry was floating in blissful unconsciousness when suddenly he was awakened. His head was pounding and his arm ached lightly- but not as much as it had when he had fallen unconscious.

"Come on, Mr. Potter, open your eyes. That's it." He slowly complied, but closed his eyes again when he noticed Madam Pomfrey leaning over him.

"Come now, Harry. You will have to go to the hospital wing," she said as she began packing up her bag. "You will need at least one more blood replenisher."

"No."

The matron froze in her movement. "Excuse me?"

"No. I don't... I can't... Not with..." he looked imploringly at Ginny.

"She has already reinforced her confidentiality oath to only include those in this room," his friend told him.

"But there... in the open... Can't I go to my dorm?"

"I think not, Mr. Potter," Harry winced at the used of his last name, "You look like death warmed over."

"Fine. Warded, curtained bed," he muttered, looking away.

Ginny turned to the Mediwitch, "A Private curtained bed, warded from all but those in this room unless Harry declares otherwise?"

"But surely his parents-"

"When have they ever come to see him before Madame?" Ginny hissed angrily. "How many times has he been in the hospital wing due to bullying? Have they ever come to see him? No. They are the reason he is in this position to begin with. And no, I will not explain that statement."

Pomfrey looked like she wanted to argue, but at the sight of the pained green eyes, she agreed. The four then made their way to the hospital wing, luckily enough not coming across anyone.

* * *

_**A/N: Shocked? So may people thought he was Snape's son. What do you all think about this twist?**_

_**5/29/13: Many thanks to guest reviewer Moi for pointing out Madam Pomfrey's thoughts of Astronomy Tower when it should have been owlery! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! 45 reviews for 2 chapters! I'm amazed! Thank you all for reading! **

**Warning: mentions of violence, blood, and self-harm/suicide in this chapter**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(3) Discussions**

Tobias Snape could do nothing but stare at his son in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Alexander alive? No. His wife was dead because their baby was taken. The boy is dead. He has to be dead.

"Get out," he rasped finally, drawing his wand in the process.

"Father," Severus spoke again, hands up in a placating gesture, "The potion does not lie. It's true. We knew he was taken but we never knew what became of him. His change in appearance must be due to some blood adoption which would be why the location spells and potions never worked."

"Are you sure? Are you positive?"

"The boy is a potions prodigy. Yes, I am sure."

Tobias ran a shaking hand down his tired face. His hand stopped at his mouth as he squeezed his eyes closed. A sob escaped from him and he couldn't stop. Severus stepped forward and pulled his father into a tight embrace.

From the point Eileen died, Tobias had mood swings that could be dangerous. At times he had been quite the bastard. He drank, he threw things, and drew his wand. He blamed Severus for the lost of his son and the death of his wife.

But his boy was still there for him. Now they had found Alexander. It was almost too good to be true.

After a couple of moments, the two released their grips and sat down at the kitchen table. Severus made tea and they began planning how to get the youngest Snape back to where he belonged.

()

Harry woke to a pounding in his head. He let out a low moan when he tried to open his eyes and the lights blinded him. Where was he?

He took inventory of his senses, first noticing the smell of antiseptic.

The Hospital Wing then. But why...

Harry sat up quickly in bed as the memories rushed back to the forefront of his mind. He realized belatedly that this was a poor move as he ended up leaning over the edge of the bed, losing the meager contents of his stomach.

_'I'm not a Potter. I'm a Snape.' _

Before he could think of anything else, the sounds of raised voices reached his ears.

"He's my son and you better let me see him, Madam. Why is he here anyway?" came the voice of James Potter.

"Unfortunately I was tricked into an oath to let the boy stay and to keep me from telling anyone about what happened to him. Therefore you will not get either of your requests. Now I suggest you lower your voice before you wake up my patient"

"The little brat just wants attention, is that it?" Harry could hear the sneer in the man's voice and began to tremble. _Please don't let him through,_ he pleaded mentally, _he'll kill me, I know he will._

"James Potter, you will leave my wing, now!" Madam Pomfrey replied angrily. Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Now Poppy-" came Dumbledore's voice.

"Don't you 'now Poppy' me," she hissed. "How often has young Harry been in this wing due to bullying and attacks? What about when he was sick for a week with Wizard's Flu last year? Neither parent came to visit. While Henry got a scratch at a Quidditch match and had both parents by his bedside! Now they have the nerve to demand something of me? No, I'm sorry. I will stick by my oath and don't you dare try to get anything out of me!"

After a couple of moments of silence, footsteps retreated and the hospital wing doors opened and closed. A curtain beside Harry's bed shifted aside as Madam Pomfrey peeked in on him.

"Oh! You are awake. I'm sorry you had to hear that," She said as she waved her wand at the mess at the side of the bed.

"It's alright," Harry whispered. "Thank you, Madam, for your silence."

"It is my job, though without the added oath I would be required to tell your parents," Harry's flinch at the matron calling the Potter's his parents did not go unnoticed. "Can you explain what happened to you?"

The boy was lost in thought. He was surprised that no one knew yet... then again, he really shouldn't be. No one wanted him... he already knew that. "No, Madam," he finally replied softly, eyes in his lap as he rubbed his arm self consciously.

"It's not a requirement to speak to me about it, but-" Madam Pomfrey cut off as her floo flared and a voice Harry had been dreading echoed through the wing.

()

"Poppy," Severus Snape called as he stepped through the hospital wing floo. He had heard Harry was in the hospital wing, but the reason why was unknown.

The rustling of curtains brought his eyes in the direction of the sole occupied bed in the wing. Poppy stepped out from behind the curtains after a quickly hushed discussion.

"Hello Severus, how can I help you?"

"I heard Mr. Potter was here and was wondering if you needed any extra potions?" He had been the one to make all the potions the boy needed whenever he ended up in the dratted wing.

"No, Severus. I have what I need."

"May I ask what happened?"

"You may, but I cannot answer. I was tricked into an oath... not that I really regret it though."

Severus let out an uncharacteristic sigh. "May I speak with him?"

The matron's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "And what is it you need to speak to him about? I know how you treat the Potter children, Severus Snape. Even young Harry who is known through the school as your top potions student. I will not have you upsetting him," she paused a moment before continuing, "Besides I'm also under oath to not let anyone see him without permission, unless that person was there when I first treated him."

"Can you please ask him?" Severus asked, with a slightly pained voice.

"I will, but no promises." She stepped away and he cast an eavesdropping spell. "Harry..."

"I heard," came the soft voice of the boy. "How does everyone know I am here? No one was supposed to know."

"They know you are here, but not why. It was either tell them you were here or let them believe you were missing. With the latter, you may have had to deal with Aurors searching for you."

Harry snorted, "Do you honestly believe that Madam Pomfrey? If you do then you are even less observant than Professor Snape out there."

"Ah, yes. Severus. All Potter children are automatically twins of their father, yes?" Potter must have nodded because she continued, "He would like to speak with you."

"I heard."

"And..?" there was no answer. "Harry, you will be out of here in a couple of days anyway and return to your classes. You will need to see him eventually. I don't know what it is you need to speak about, but it will come whether you like it-"

But before she could finish, Severus heard the floo flashed again. This time spitting out the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

"Amelia? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're following up on your report, Severus. We need to interview Mr... young Harry and begin the paperwork. Have you spoken to your father?"

"I have. You should know that no one has been able to see Harry since his arrival here. The Matron is under oath not to let anyone see him and no one knows why he is here."

"Thank you Severus. Why don't you head out for now and I will update you once we are done here?"

That was not something Severus wanted to do, but he knew Amelia would try her hardest to get justice done.

He walked over to the outside of the curtain and spoke to his brother. "Harry, I understand what you have discovered is quite the shock. I would appreciate the chance to speak with you, but I will not push you. I will return tomorrow unless you have Madame Pomfrey summon me earlier." With that said, he turned on his heel and left.

()

Amelia Bones watched her old friend sadly. They had been five years apart in school, with Amelia being the older. She had immediately taken the young Slytherin under her wing, noticing how lonely he seemed.

It was after her graduation that he began to associate with the likes of Malfoy, Nott, and other followers of the Dark Lord. She had been sequestered in Auror training, only allowed to send a letter every few months. She had warned him that it was a possibility, but he didn't realize how hard it would be not to have anyone to talk with. With the Marauders' abuse being stepped up, he fell further and further into a self-made black pit. Malfoy and the others were under orders of the Dark Lord to recruit Severus.

It was hard for her to know he had fallen in with that crowd, but once she graduated from the program, their correspondence picked up again. They spoke at least weekly.

When he took the mark, it was under duress and he regretted it immediately. Not knowing of the Headmaster's Machiavellian ways, she suggested Severus go to the old man, leader of the light.

Sure enough Severus agreed and Dumbledore put him straight to work as a spy. The Potions Professor Slughorn had wanted to retire for some time and now that Severus was in the Headmaster's debt, he was recruited into the position.

But Severus truly wanted out. He didn't want to have to constantly confirm his position with the Dark Lord. Every time he had to kill or torture to show loyalty, Amelia would find him stumbling drunk through her floo. He begged her to turn him over, to end this pain. He blamed her for sending him to Dumbledore. He ranted and raged.

By the next day, he would be calm, though a bit pale. He would wake early and make coffee and breakfast for her, sending her house elves into a frenzy each time. He would apologize profusely, and she would accept, letting him talk about it.

When the Dark Lord was defeated by the Potter boy Dumbledore did stand up for Severus, but she knew the old man was holding it above her friends head. Why else would he still be teaching when he couldn't stand the profession?

When Alexander was taken, she was still low on the force and didn't know too much about what was going on. Her friend did not speak to her much during that time, preferring to try to hunt his brother down on his own. He even took a year sabbatical from teaching to search.

Now though, she was asked to help, and since was in the position to help, she would.

Amelia looked up at the rustle of curtains to face the Dragon Nurse herself, Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Bones, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with young Harry soon as possible. I understand he has sequestered himself, but this is about an on going case."

The nurse looked confused, "What case would that be?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'm not sure if Harry has told you about the events of yesterday..."

"He has not. I will ask him if he will see you."

Before the nurse could approach the curtain, it shifted aside and Amelia saw the brightest green eyes peeking out at her. He shifted his gaze after a moment and spoke to the nurse quietly before returning to his bed.

After letting out a heavy sigh, Pomfrey turned to Amelia, "He has agreed to speak with you on the limitation that you tell no one about why he is here."

Amelia immediately nodded and walked forward to the side of the curtain. "Harry?"

"You can enter, Madam Bones," she heard the young voice speak.

**()**

Harry looked at the older woman with some trepidation. What would happen now? Was he going to be obliviated? He almost welcomed it...

"Hello, Harry," she muttered a low greeting. "Do you understand why I am here?"

He shook his head. "Not really"

"After your class yesterday, my friend Severus fire-called me and requested my help in getting a cold case reopened and solved. He told me that one of his students had taken the heritage potion and revealed to be someone he had been searching for fourteen years."

She pulled a folder from a bag that was slung over her shoulder. Opening it, she began to explain, "On July 31, 1980, Snape Manor was broken into. The members of the family were attacked while the youngest child was kidnapped. Alexander Snape was taken from the family home and searched for over many years. All attempts to find him were for naught. No potions, no tracking spells, nothing was able to find this child. There are different notes in this file that suggest reasons that locating with magic and potions did not work. We now believe that a blood adoption ritual was used."

Harry nodded as he listened to the story. So he was kidnapped as a baby and someone did a blood adoption ritual on him? "That's why I am a carbon copy of James Potter," he murmured. He raised his voice, "So what happens now?"

"Tobias Snape, your paternal father, would like to obtain custody of you."

Harry's head snapped up, "Why?"

Amelia looked surprised, "Because he is your father and has been missing you, just as your brother has."

The boy scoffed, "Right. Now that I'm revealed to be Snape's brother he will be all kind and loving to me? Meanwhile before as top of his class I was treated as dirt. Should I run and give him a hug next time he comes in?" He sneered sarcastically.

Though wanting to laugh at the similarities between the boy and his brother, the woman narrowed her eyes, "You are not the only one suffering here child," she said slightly angry.

"Maybe not, but you don't know what I've been through Madam," he hissed in reply. He didn't care about the woman's position. No one understood. No one knew how it felt... how he felt... to be no one. To have no one!

She softened her voice. "I am here to see what you would like to do. As of right now you are a ward of the Ministry. James and Lily Potter are being questioned by neutral Aurors."

"I hope you use veritaserum, because getting the truth will be difficult."

"What would you like to do, Harry?"

Harry thought about that. He was fourteen years old. He could always remain a ward of the Ministry for four years until he hit his majority. He knew he didn't want to stay with the Potters, but did he want to go to the Snapes? Right now the answer was no.

He heard Madam Bones call his name again and shrugged, "I don't know," he answered, looking at his lap. "I don't want to ever see the Potters again. But I don't know... I don't know."

He laid back and put his back to the woman as tears flowed down his face. It would probably be best to remain a ward... this way he wouldn't have to worry about his new family not liking him. After all, he knew he could never be good enough for Snape. Who knew what their father was like...

()

Severus did return the following day to see if Harry would speak with him, and when the boy declined, he returned again. And again.

Multiple times a day the Potions professor could be seen making his way to the Hospital Wing. Most people had no idea what he was doing, but Poppy Pomfrey watched her colleague become more and more depressed as the young boy continued to decline the meeting. She had no idea what it was about, but hoped to find out soon. Severus wasn't the only one who was falling into a depression. And for the younger boy, that was particularly dangerous.

Two days after Harry had been admitted, Severus strode through the hospital wing doors, his shoulders slumped. He walked to Madam Pomfrey for his morning request, expecting the usual, but hoping that his brother would allow him to speak about what had happened. True he could have spoken through the curtain, but he felt like this conversation was one that needed to happen face to face.

He found the nurse in her office updating some medical charts. "Good morning, Madam," he said softly.

"Oh! Good morning Severus!" She replied, surprised.

"Will he allow me to meet with him today,"

"Actually yes,"

"Okay, thank you. Sorry for..." Severus froze. _Wait. what?_ "Would you mind repeating that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Harry said he would meet with you today. Don't forget he gets out tomorrow. He was concerned about being cornered and decided to meet with you on his own terms." Severus nodded and watched the matron walk to the curtain. She wasn't there long, only glancing in on her patient.

"Can I..." he began, but Poppy shook her head. Unable to help himself, Severus' shoulders slumped down.

A light touch on his arm brought his attention back to the witch. "He's sleeping. And before you ask, he's not pretending. He did not sleep well last night so he exhausted himself. Come by during lunch and you can speak with him then."

Severus nodded his head and left the wing, heading to his first class of the day, sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

* * *

_**A/N: Part of the challenge was to have Tobias be a wizard and good as well. He's still good, but losing his wife and baby would have had to have an effect on him emotionally.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still floored by how many people are liking my story. Thank you all so much for the reviews and notes. **

**I did want to point out that the general plot behind this story, that Tobias is Harry's father and Severus his brother is not my idea. LilyFlower5 posted a challenge and I knew I couldn't walk away without writing anything. **

**So I must give many many thanks to LilyFlower5 for her wonderful challenge! **

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(4) Talking with Sna-Severus**

Harry woke to the smell of chicken soup and fresh baked bread. He sat up slowly, knowing his movement would alert the nurse.

Just as he thought, only moments later, the curtain was being pushed aside. "Hello, Harry," she greeted him as she handed him a couple of potions vials. When he was admitted, she ran a scan and realized he was suffering from a bit of malnutrition and had taken it upon herself to get him nutritive potions and make sure he was eating. He drank down the potions without complaint, washing them down with water.

"What time is it, Madam?"

"Just past noon. Are you still up for meeting with Severus today?"

Harry looked at his lap nervously. He really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was either now or being cornered after class one day. He nodded stiffly, then jumped as he felt a soft pat on his shoulder.

The nurse helped him sit up a bit more and put his tray of food on his lap. "Eat up, Harry. Severus will be here after lunch."

()

Severus Snape had to fight his urge to run to the Hospital Wing once he was done with his lunch. He was glad that he had a free period that day, he didn't know what he would have been like if he had to wait until after dinner. Or even worse- the next morning.

Just as he had that morning, Severus headed to the nurse's office. She greeted him with a smile and led him to the outside of the curtain.

After a quick, hushed conversation, he was allowed through the wards surrounding the bed. Madam Pomfrey headed back to her office, after assuring the boy that she would return if he needed her.

The two wizards were silent for a couple of minutes. While Harry studied his lap, Severus studied Harry.

The first impression that Severus got was that the boy was unhealthy. He was too thin, very pale, and had heavy bags under his eyes. He was nervously tugging at the sleeves of robe he wore.

"What did you have to say?" He heard a soft voice ask.

Harry's eyes were still on his lap, but his hands were now joined as well.

"I didn't know. I know that's no excuse for how I treated you, but I didn't know. You weren't given up, you were taken. You were only a few weeks old when our home was raided and you were kidnapped. I searched so long and so hard for you, but nothing worked. No spell, no _potion_." He remembered how upset he had been when he realized his greatest talent couldn't help his family. "We tried."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was a spy for Dumbledore with a place in the ranks of the Dark Lord. My parents did not support either side of the war and remained in hiding throughout it. They even remained hiding for extra time which confused me. Until I saw our mother. She was glowing, nearly ready to give birth." Severus smiled at the memory. "It was only a couple of weeks after they came out of hiding that you were born. Then a few weeks after that, you were taken. We don't know why. James Potter told me they were taking you from a dark family, but I could see even he didn't believe that."

"So what now? Madam Bones said that your father wanted custody of me..."

"_Our_ father wants custody of you. Technically there is no court case since you were kidnapped, but since you have been gone so long, they will try to take your thoughts into consideration."

"And if I wanted to remain a ward of the Ministry?"

Severus was shocked, but replied truthfully, "That is your own prerogative. You must understand that the Ministry will not keep custody of you if suitable family is found- including the Potters. As of right now the ministry is responsible for paying for your education and anything else you need. Whatever you decide, just know that we will be here for you if you want us."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Just me and Father. Mother passed not long after you were taken. You also have godpar-"

"Is it because of me?" he interrupted, green eyes finally looking up into black.

It took Severus a moment to realize what the boy was referring to. "No!" he replied, horrified. "It is because of James Potter and whoever else was a part of that night." The boy nodded, but didn't look convinced as his eyes returned to his lap. Severus continued, "As I was saying, your godparents are Abraxus and Ellandra Malfoy."

"Malfoy!?" the boy yelped.

"Yes, Malfoy," the older wizard sighed. "They are not as bad as Lucius or Draco. Those two are their own breed." Harry let out a snort of amusement and Severus let his lips twitch a bit. "Since the holidays are coming up soon, Father and I would like for you to join us. It is your decision, of course, but the offer is there."

()

Harry had so many thoughts running through his mind, he didn't know what to think on first.

_His godparents were the elder Malfoys? His mother was dead because he was kidnapped? _

He couldn't answer Snape's offer yet. He had to think some more.

"You don't have to decide now," he heard Snape say, "but even Professor McGonagall will want to know if you will be staying in the castle over the holidays." Harry nodded his understanding, but kept his eyes on his lap. "Alright, Harry. I'll leave you be for now. If you want anything or have any questions, please come and find me."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

When he heard the curtain move, he finally let his walls crumble a bit as tears fell from his eyes.

_So James Potter and others took me from my family because they thought them to be dark? By doing this they caused the death of my real mother. They took me away from a caring family and put me with people who didn't want me. Away from a mother who actually would have loved me, a father who would have been proud, and a brother who... I don't know. A brother who would want me around?_

He was so lost in his thoughts that Harry didn't realize Madam Pomfrey had returned until he was being laid back onto the bed. She wiped his tears gently from his face and whispered soothingly to him. "Come now Harry, calm down. Would you like to talk about it? To someone who is on the outside of this issue? I don't know the full story, only bits and pieces from what I heard while ensuring Severus wasn't his snarky self."

Harry let out a snort of laughter before it turned into a sob. He spilled the story to the nurse. He told her how he felt living with the Potters, about the over heard conversation of Remus and his father, and about the Potion and how they tried to keep him from making it.

"I'm so sorry you have been through all of this," the nurse said when he finally finished. "Is that why you were in the Owlery a couple of days ago?"

Harry tensed, but nodded. "I just couldn't... no one wanted me and I was tired of all the pain. It would have been easier for everyone if no one found me."

"No, Harry. No. Miss Weasley was most distraught when I arrived to help. Severus doesn't know what happened, but he has been here every day trying to see you. I've never seen that man's emotions displayed so obviously. He wants to know his brother- he was concerned about you."

Harry took in a deep breath and wiped the last of his tears. "I just don't understand why. Why would someone take me away from a loving family and put me in the arms of one who wouldn't care? One who didn't want me?"

A hand gently carded through his hair, "I don't know Harry. You will find out in time though."

()

Harry tugged at his sleeve again as Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic scan over him. He was finally being released. She tsk'd at him, but let out a sigh.

"You are free to go but you need to eat full meals. If you end up here again I may have to feed you nutrition potions while you are knocked out."

Harry nodded and walked to the doors where Ginny was waiting. She looped her arm through his and began chatting, "Everyone thinks that James Potter cursed you since he is being investigated."

The boy snorted, but said nothing else. That story was very close to the truth. Almost too close.

The two quietly made their way to the Great Hall.

()

Soon as Harry entered, the room fell quiet. He knew there were multiple rumors floating around the school- a couple of which were way too close to the truth. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat, where he was immediately surrounded by a sea of red. The Weasley twins and Ginny surrounded him like a wall, glaring at anyone who dared look at their friend.

He couldn't help but smile a little at the view of the famous Weasley twins being protective of him.

Unfortunately he wasn't completely protected. Pansy Parkinson's nasally voice came from behind him. "So, Potter," Harry flinched, "which of the rumors are true? Were you cursed by James Potter? Or are you Snape and Potter's love child? Oh, I know you tried to off yourself, but couldn't even do that right!"

Harry stared at Ginny, eyes wide and frightened. His hands were shaking and his breathing became erratic. The glasses on the table all began to vibrate.

Severus Snape stood slowly from his place at the staff table as the Gryffindor table began to vibrate. Students close to Harry began to shift away from him and his red headed friends as Ginny tried to calm him down. She could tell that if she touched him, his magic would burst. Apparently Parkinson wasn't able to see this as well.

"I'm talking to you Potter!" The Slytherin sneered and grabbed Harry by the shoulder. She had barely touched him when she went flying backwards, right onto the Ravenclaw table's plates of desserts.

Severus Snape ran down to the spot where the altercation had happened as the entire hall broke out in laughter.

"Explain!" He hissed darkly at the group. Harry just dropped his chin to his chest, unable to look at Snape.

In a low voice, only for the Professor's ears, Ginny told him what Parkinson had said. The potions master's face became a blank mask and he stood slowly. He turned to his student. "Parkinson, detention for a month and 25 points from Slytherin." The hall immediately silenced. Professor Snape gave one of his snakes detention AND took points from his own house? In public? "Next time I hear you do something like this, your punishment will be worse. Understand?"

Parkinson stood shakily from the Ravenclaw table, paling as the Professor finished speaking. She nodded her understanding, but the man was having none of it.

"I asked you if you understood Ms. Parkinson," he hissed.

"Y-yes P-prof-fessor." She stammered out before running from the hall.

Severus leaned over Harry's shoulder, "I do not know why you were in the hospital wing and it is your business, but if you want to talk, you know where I am. Do not let people talk to you like that." He waited for Harry's nod before adding, "Ten points to Gryffindor for good aim."

Snape stood straight and returned to his plate before Harry could say anything in return. He was in shock. Snape protected him, supported him. Even gave him points? A small smirk made it's way onto his face as he remembered the reason for the points... good aim. Harry snorted, which was the catalyst for the Great Hall to once again echo with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: As always, thank you all for the comments and reviews :) **

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(5) Choices**

It had been just a week since Harry's release from the hospital wing, but it felt like so much longer. His brother- well, Henry Potter- was avoiding him and barely looked him in the face. He would catch Lily Potter looking at him with sad eyes. The first couple of times, he ignored her, but then she kept on. Like she had anything to be sad about! Now he simply glared at her until she averted her eyes.

It was now the day before the winter holidays and Harry had to make a decision on where he would be spending them. He definitely knew that he wasn't going to the Potters. He announced that loudly in the common room while chatting with the Weasley twins. He figured Henry would bring the message back to their- no _his_ parents.

So, Potter Manor was off of his list, but now he still had a decision to make: Hogwarts or with the Snapes?

The Weasleys were the only ones who really spoke to him anymore. After the confrontation with Parkinson people were either laughing at him because of what _she_ said or skirting around him because of what _he_ did. Unfortunately the Weasleys were all leaving the castle for the holiday.

Still, does he want to go to the Snapes? Should he give them a chance? Professor Snape is a right git most of the time, though not so much with Harry anymore, so how would his father be?

But Harry did want a family...

()

Severus Snape watched his class pack up and set to cleaning the board and organizing the papers and potions on his desk. He wondered if his brother would want to come with him for Christmas. It was never a very... exciting holiday. Their mother was always the festive one. Since she had passed, well...

"Professor Snape?" his head snapped up as the object of his thoughts stood before his desk, fidgeting with the strap of his messenger bag.

"Yes?" he asked. Severus had noted that the boy flinched at being called Potter, so he figured it was best to leave off any name. He watched the boy straighten his shoulders as he seemed to build his courage up.

"I-I w-was wondering." he cleared his throat, "I was wondering, if the offer to, um, to stay with you and... well, for Christmas Holidays..."

Snape remained silent, watching his brother fidget nervously, barely able to get what he wanted out. He waited another moment of silence to see if the boy would continue. Just as he thought the boy was done, Severus opened his mouth to speak. But the boy was looking at the ground and didn't notice.

He turned around, "I'm sorry sir, to have wasted your time," he murmured.

"Harry wait!" he called. The boy froze to his spot, head still dipped. "You want to know if the offer to come spend the holidays with myself and our father is still open?" Harry nodded jerkily. Severus walked around his desk, making sure to make some noise. The boy turned around with fear and hope in his eyes. "Of course it is." Severus said softly, placing his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "Meet me at the entrance hall tomorrow morning at ten."

Harry's eyes shone with a glimmer of happiness as he gave a small smile. "Thank you sir," he said quietly, quickly leaving the classroom.

It wasn't until he was gone, that Severus spoke "You're very welcome Alexander."

()

Snape Manor was rather dreary looking. It looked as if the occupants didn't spend too much time in the place. The exterior paint was peeling and Harry was sure that the shutters were barely holding on. A front garden was over run with weeds.

At least that was how it looked before they started walking. As the two wizards moved closer, the house changed.

What was once a two story dilapidated building became a three story Manor with bright gardens and a large expanse of land.

Severus smirked to himself as he saw the shock on his brother's face. His smirk became a proud smile as the boy began whispering the different shield charms that could have been used to offer up the illusion it had.

A popping sound announced the arrival of a house elf directly in front of them. "Evening, Master Severus. Master Tobias is waiting for you in the dining room." It took a moment, but the elf finally noticed Harry standing there. Not recognizing the boy because of the blood adoption, the elf tilted it's head to the side.

Suddenly it began jumping up and down. "Oh my! Master Alexander you is back! You is back!"

"Tibby!" Severus yelled. The elf immediately stopped, but kept a wide smile on his face. "Please bring our bags in." The elf nodded happily and popped out with their luggage.

"He was just a youngling when you were taken," Severus said quietly as they walked into the Manor. "I don't know how he recognized you. Unless the blood adoption is fading..." He trailed off then lost in thought.

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything as he followed. He kept his hands clasped in front of him to keep from fidgeting. It didn't take long before they stood before the dining room door.

Severus paused before it, "He is a good man," he said, not looking at Harry. "He may say things that may be hurtful, but take it from his perspective and you will understand."

Harry nodded and followed his professor into the dining room. At the table sat an older version of Severus Snape, only with wrinkles and gray hair.

The man stood soon as the door opened. "Father," Severus greeted.

But their father only had eyes for Harry.

"This is Alexander?" Severus and Harry nodded. "How? He doesn't look anything like... Severus?"

"I've explained this before, father."

"How is this Alexander, Severus? How do you know you were not fooled? With both known spells and potions that could-"

Harry bowed his head, but it snapped up when Snape interrupted. "That potion was perfect," he said. Never had the man complimented his work before and now, here he was, calling Harry's potion perfect!

"But, he doesn't look... doesn't act..."

"He wasn't raised with us, how could he act like us? You should know, however, that he does have his moments: a glare here, a sneer there. I have heard he had been compared to me in the past. As for not looking like a Snape, well, I've gone over that with you. He was given a blood adoption potion which caused him to look like James and Lily Potter."

Harry slowly made his way from the room as the two men spoke between themselves. They forgot that Harry was there apparently.

"I don't know Severus. The boy is 14. Why now? Does he even want to be here?"

Harry hated being talked around. It had happened his whole life. Right now he was tired and the conversation he was hearing was making him even more so he turned around and headed up the stairs before calling Tibby to bring him to his room.

The room was huge. A large oak four poster bed sat in the center of the room with blue and silver hangings and comforter. He could see a couple of doors, and when checked found they led him to a bathroom and a large walk in closet.

Not wanting to get used to being in the house, Harry stopped his exploring and fell onto the bed. He heeled off his shoes and cuddled under the blanket, falling into a restless sleep.

()

Severus looked at his father with annoyance. "Of course he wants to be here. He could have stayed at the castle, but I offered a visit for the holidays and he asked me yesterday if the offer was still open." Dark eyes glanced around the room looking for the boy, when he didn't see him anywhere, Severus called out "Tibby!"

"Yes, Master Severus?"

"Where is Alexander?"

"He is sleeping, Master. He left while Masters was arguing and asked Tibby to show him to his room. Did Tibby do wrong?" The elf said the last as he rung his ears.

"No, Tibby, thank you. Please return to your duties and tell us if he awakens," Tobias said calmly.

"Yes Master Tobias, sir."

The two Snapes looked at each other for a moment before Severus spoke up, "If he is not up for Dinner, we will wake him, otherwise, he has had a largely emotional week."

Tobias nodded and left the room to go to his study, while Severus left to unpack and check his potions lab.

The two were thinking the same thing, 'Gods please let this work.'

()

Dinner was a very stilted affair.

As promised, Harry was awoken for dinner by Tibby and escorted to the dining room. Tobias sat at the head of the table with Harry on his left and Severus on his right.

Their father tried to get Harry to speak, but he got very shy, single worded answers, always followed by 'sir'.

It was breaking the man's heart.

Once they were done, Harry got permission to return to his room to rest, while the two remained talking.

()

Severus Snape stared at his father hours after Harry had left for bed. "Why are you acting this way? I've explained all of this to you before and soon as we enter, you bombard me with ridiculous questions. You are still doing it. I cannot change his blood adoption, but it seems to be fading on it's own."

"Seems to be? It is not definite? I want it gone Severus! I can't look into that face... I can't."

"I'm sorry. Don't take it out on Alexander though. _He_ hasn't done anything wrong."

"I don't like it, Severus," he went to argue, but his father held a hand up, cutting him off, "I don't like that my boy looks like his kidnapper. It is a reminder of all that had happened. He is the reason my wife, your mother is dead, can't you see this?"

Neither man knew that the 14 year old standing outside the door did see it.

()

Harry woke in the middle of the night after a nightmare, sweat drenching his clothes. He could still hear the voices of everyone he loved- Ginny, the twins- yelling at him to get away... that he wasn't wanted, was never wanted.

He got up from the bed and decided to get some water from the kitchen. He had asked Tibby earlier, explaining that he was a snacker and just wanted to know where the food was. The elf had looked at his sideways, but told the young boy anyway.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, avoiding the one he knew creaked loudly, so as not to wake anyone.

He paused as he heard whispered voices coming from the dining room. The two elder Snapes were still sitting there, talking about him. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation through the door

"...I want it gone Severus! I can't look into that face... I can't."

Harry's heart cracked a bit at that. He couldn't help who he looked like. He had a feeling the Potters had lost him the chance to ever have a family that loved him.

"I'm sorry... wrong."

"I don't like it... looks like his kidnapper... reminder of all that had happened...is the reason my wife... is dead... you see this?"

Harry was tired and annoyed at the snippets of conversation he was getting and leaned his ear against the door.

"Are you saying you don't want him here?" he heard his professor ask.

There was silence- a long silence. Harry had his answer. He turned to return to his room he was staying in, grateful he had not gotten attached to it. He closed the door silently behind him and stood, staring at the opulent room and letting a plan form in his mind.

()

While Harry was making his way back up to his room, the two men stared at each other. Severus could see the vein throbbing at his father's temple and looked down, lips pressed together. He didn't know why he said that- okay, so he did. The older man was getting on his nerves about how Harry wasn't acting like a Snape and didn't look like a Snape... yada, yada.

"How dare you..." The older Snape hissed dangerously. Severus' head snapped up. "After all this time, searching, waiting for some word, you find him. You have the audacity to ask if I want him here. He is my son. MY son. He could look like The Elephant Man for all I care and I would want him here! I may not like the way he looks, but I will do my damnedest to handle it!" In a low, pained voice he added, "I just wish there was something we could do about it."

Severus ran a hand down his face, tiredly. "I'm sorry father. Just the way you were talking. You said you can't look into that face everyday. **Can't**. What am I supposed to think? Not to mention what you have been asking over and over again!"

"He is a Snape. I'm just angry, Severus. He DOESN'T act like a Snape and he sure as hell doesn't look like one! Do you see the way he looks down at the floor when he talks to us- and not in defiance? Do you see the way he moves away from us? That's not right."

"I told you my suspicions before he arrived. I don't know what went on in that house, but considering he feels he was never wanted, I suspect they ignored him at best. But don't put that on me, or him. He can't change the past anymore than we can. He can't. He will learn slowly that we are not like them, but it will not be overnight."

Tobias dropped his head in his hands before looking up again. "I-" he started, but cut off and looked at Severus in alarm.

"The wards," they said together.

The two wizards looked at each other wide eyed before running to Harry's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: Angst away! Part of this challenge was that Harry at some point had to run away... this is how i fit it in!**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(6) Run Away**

He should have known better. They didn't want him anymore. Maybe they wanted him when he was a child, but now he was 14. Who wants to take in a 14 year old? Not to mention he was the reason his mother, his real mother, was dead. He was a reminder daily of the kidnapping and a woman the two downstairs loved very much.

Heart slamming in his chest, Harry began to pack his bags quickly. A sob caught in his throat and he growled at himself for being so stupid. How could he have become so attached to the idea of a loving family? He had hardly been here a day, and he was already attached.

Heart aching, tears falling unbidden down his face, Harry shrunk his belongings and quietly made his way to the Great Room. He hoped the fireplace was still active.

He threw a hand full of floo powder into the flames and called out 'Potter Sactuary' 'Fawkes'. It was a safe house set up by the Potters. Even though they didn't like him much, they still gave him the password to get into the location, even if it was only to help Henry.

()

Harry didn't pause in his running as he jumped from the fireplace. He headed straight to the Owlery where he knew owls were kept in case of emergencies. The animals were switched out occasionally. A few there even stayed to breed and twice a year James would take them to an owl trainer. The owl breeding accounted for 1/4 of the Potter fortune. He looked among eyes of amber and asked "Who here can deliver a letter to Remus Lupin, or Moony?"

A smallish black owl hopped from her perch and flew down to Harry's shoulder. This was an owl he had never seen before. It was jet black like a crow, but looked like an owl. Intelligent blue eyes stared at the boy intently. He put out his hand over the animals head and smiled a bit as the owl bumped him with it's head.

"Hello friend," he said softly. "This letter needs to go to Remus Lupin," he said, holding out the missive.

The owl obediently held a foot out and waited for Harry to tie it to his leg. He ran a finger over the bird's head again and bowed his head in thanks before releasing it into the dark night.

Harry wanted to cut so bad. His arms were shaking and his heart was in his throat. Just a little cut will help, he thought to himself. But then he remembered who he sent the letter to. Remus was a werewolf and would smell the blood right away.

The young wizard clenched his fists and he ran back to the floo where he waited in the shadows.

()

Remus Lupin awoke to the sound of tapping on his glass window. Casting a tempus with his wand, he found it was only 330 in the morning. He fell back into his bed with a groan, "Who the hell is contacting me at this time?" he moaned.

Then he sat up quickly and jumped out of bed, that last thought replaying. _Who would be contacting him at this time?_

Remus ran into his kitchen and followed the sound of the noise. Though he could still hear the tapping, he could not see anything outside of the window. He opened it slowly and ducked as something black sped past his head.

Remus slowly stood again, looking around for what tried to decapitate him. He chuckled to himself as a little black owl stared at him with it's head cocked to the side as if to say, 'What is wrong with you?'

"Do you have a missive for me?"

The small owl hooted and stuck it's foot out.

Though it had been a year, Remus recognized the writing. "Harry," he gasped as he removed the letter quickly.

_'Remus,_

_I understand why you left. I heard your conversation with James that night. The Ancestry Potion has yielded results only you, James, Lily, and Dumbledore would have expected. Please meet me at the sanctuary. I don't know where else to go._

_Harry'_

He read through the letter a couple of times before dropping it on the table and running to the floo.

The owl stared at the spot where the wizard had been standing, ruffled it's feathers, the stuck it's beak under a wing. His master would be there soon anyway.

()

Harry jumped in fright as the fireplace flared green and someone stepped out. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he heard the voice of his godfather and ran into the man's arms.

Remus pulled him back through the fireplace and they landed in a small sitting room.

"Harry, talk to me," the man said softly, but with a tone of demand still in his voice.

Harry told Remus all about what had happened since the announcement was made about the potion. How Dumbledore and the Potters wanted him not to make he potion, but he went against the order. He explained how he remembered hearing the conversation between him and James before Padfoot and Henry had come bouncing loudly down the hall.

Lastly he explained about the overheard conversation at the home of the Snapes.

"They don't want me Remus," he said, eyes on his lap.

The werewolf put an arm around his godson. "Harry, you said you only heard bits and pieces of that conversation. Maybe you misunder-"

He was cut off as the boy shook his head and wiped angrily at the tears he had been fighting against. "No. He said he couldn't stand to see my face everyday. That it was my fault. And it is. If I was never taken then my mother, my real mother would still be alive. Then he couldn't answer when Snape asked if he even wanted me there. How is this fair, Moony?" He asked with a sob, slipping into the nickname with his emotions. "I would have been loved... but..."

Remus didn't know what to say or think. He didn't know the full story from the Snapes and didn't want to make accusations. Unlike his 'friends', he didn't hate Severus simply because the man was a Slytherin. They had actually even done a few research papers together while in school- they told the marauders that they were assigned with one another, but the truth was, they requested the pairing.

He hugged his godson tightly to his side. "Shhh Harry, Shhh. I've got you. I love you. I'm so sorry I left you."

"Not your fault," the boy muttered through his hiccups.

"If I hadn't confronted... I should have said something sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked, not angry, only curious.

"I thought you were well treated, Harry. I swear I did. I'm so-"

"No, Remus. It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either," he returned. Harry simply looked away. "Come on cub, let's get you to bed."

Harry nodded and let Remus drag him into the only bedroom in the house. It was now 5:40 in the morning, so Remus would stay awake- though Harry didn't know that.

Once his godson was sleeping, Remus closed the door and placed a one way silencing charm on the sitting room- he could hear Harry, but Harry couldn't hear him. He moved to his fireplace and called Snape Manor.

()

Severus Snape was beyond upset. He had finally gotten his brother back, only to have to deal with his father not being able to handle seeing James Potter's face on the boy. Then Harry had run. He wondered why. Did he hear part of the conversation? Thinking back, there were a few times where things could be taken out of context.

He walked through the home, peeking in on his father who slept in his room. He was surprised to hear the floo chime and ran to the room, hoping that his brother had come to his senses.

But it wasn't his brother, "Wolf" he said, without venom. The other marauders weren't around, so he could actually be nice to his old friend. They hadn't spoken since graduation, but for a few letters through the years.

"Hello Sev," Remus replied. "I think I have something you lost."

"Al-Harry?" Remus nodded and Severus fell to his knees before the fireplace. "I don't know what happened... father is having a hard time having to see Potter's face on his son. Its a daily reminder of the kidnapping, and therefore a reminder of my mother's death."

Remus nodded, "I gathered as much. He left and went to Potter Sanctuary where he sent me an owl. He is sleeping at the moment. He told me that no one wants him, Sev. That the Potters have ruined any chance he had at a family. Tell me he is wrong."

Severus stared, "Of course he is wrong! I had such a hard time seeing him in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, he kept saying no, but I came back everyday!"

"Hospital Wing?" the wolf asked, eyes turning slightly amber.

Severus sighed. "May I step through?" Remus nodded and took his head out of the flames. It was a few minutes later that Severus landed on the other side. "I left a message with our house elf for my father so he doesn't think I ran off too."

Remus nodded his understanding. "I just checked on Harry and he is sleeping, hopefully out for a few hours, but probably not." Severus glanced at the hallway where the other man had indicated with his chin. His attention was brought back when Remus asked again, "Hospital Wing?"

Long fingers ran down a drawn face, "I don't know much. Apparently a pact was made where only those who knew why he was there would know. He even had his bed warded because Poppy was tricked into the agreement."

"What happened though?"

Severus explained how Harry had made the potion anyway and that once it was completed Potter had run in. "Once the potion was spilled on the paper, and he read what it said, the boy ran off. I sent Ms. Weasley off to follow him while I took care of the class and Potter. When I sent Potter off I called Amelia Bones and showed her the evidence and recounted the story of how Alexander was taken."

Remus took a deep breath and settled back into his chair. "If I knew he was ill treated I would have taken him away."

"Ill treated?"

"I should have seen it. Looking back, I was just oblivious..." The wold sighed, "He played less than second fiddle to Henry. Hell they even named him after their other son. Harry is top in the school and gets a pat on the head. His birthday isn't celebrated unless the family doesn't have any other function to go to. He was neglected horribly. I don't think there was any physical abu-" Severus stood up, fury in his black eyes. "Severus! Sit down!"

The Potions Master did, albeit grudgingly. He put his head down and ran his hands through his hair, grabbing bunches of it at the sides of his head. "What do I do Rem?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You talk to him. Explain to him."

"I can't-"

"You can, and you will." Remus cut him off with a hiss. He looked over his shoulder and watched a shadow stumbled down the hallway.

Harry took one glance into the room and looked at Remus with betrayal in his eyes. Before he could turn and run away, he was in his godfather's embrace, a rumbling voice in his ear, "Severus and I have been friends since school. I had to be sure you heard right. You told me the conversation you overheard wasn't complete, so you can't blame me for wanting to hear both sides. Talk to him." Harry stepped back and looked into the eyes of his godfather, immediately realizing the battle was lost. He nodded his understanding and went into the sitting room. Before he sat, he heard "And we will be talking about your visit to the hospital wing soon too."

With that last note, he pulled his feet up onto the couch with his knees to his chest. He pulled at his sleeves to make sure they were down, a movement not missed by either man.

()

Severus watched as his brother almost turned and ran before his friend got a hold on him. He watched the boy curl up protectively on the couch and tug on his shirt sleeves.

The last action was what caught his attention, especially because of Remus' last comment to the boy.

"Ale-" Severus took a breath and cut himself off. "Harry." The boy looked up through his eye lashes. "Remus told me the last thing you heard was me asking father if he wanted you there?" The boy nodded once. "Then you missed me getting a tongue lashing for even suggesting such a thing."

Harry looked up, disbelief clear on his face. "Right..."

"I want to try something. I can share the memory with you-"

"I don't think Remus has a penseive," the boy cut in.

Severus took a deep breath to cut off the scathing remark. "No, its with a mind magic called legilimency. Normally I can look into the thoughts of people, unless they are experienced with-"

"Occlumency," Harry said, suddenly sitting up straighter.

Severus nodded and continued, "I won't look into your mind, but I can show you the memory."

Harry looked at Remus who nodded his head, "I have heard of this before."

"Fine, but you cannot look," he replied, nervously.

"I won't I swear." Remus put out his hand which the boy took tightly. He looked straight at Snape and nodded his head. "_Legilimens_" he whispered and forced the needed memory to the forefront of his mind.

_Harry watched the two Snape males stare at each other before his Professor dropped his eyes. "How dare you..." The older Snape hissed dangerously. Severus' head snapped up. "After all this time, searching, waiting for some word, you find him. You have the audacity to ask if I want him here. He is my son. MY son. He could look like The Elephant Man for all I care and I would want him here! I may not like the way he looks, but I will do my damnedest to handle it!" In a low, pained voice he added, "I just wish there was something we could do about it."_

_Harry stared at the older Snape, before looking back at Severus when he began talking. "I'm sorry father. Just the way you were talking. You said you can't look into that face everyday. _**_Can't_**_. What am I supposed to think? Plus what you have been asking over and over again."_

_"He is a Snape. I'm just angry, Severus. He DOESN'T act like a Snape and he sure as hell doesn't look like one! Do you see the way he looks down at the floor when he talks to us- and not in defiance? Do you see the way he moves away from us? That's not right."_

Harry pushed Snape away mentally, not wanting to see anything else. He couldn't meet the man's eyes.

"Harry-" Severus began, but was cut off once again by the boy.

"Alexander," he said firmly, glancing up momentarily.

"Alexander, you may have also missed some of the earlier conversation. I think... I think the Blood Adoption could be fading. When there is no real... familial love in a Blood Adoption, the magic will fade and the one adopted will return to what they should have looked like."

Harry turned red at the reminder that he was unloved by the Potters. He looked off to the side, not wanting either man to see the tears forming in his eyes. He missed Severus standing and walking towards him.

The Potions Master kneeled before his brother, "I now believe even more that it is fading. Once you saw that memory, when you looked at me, your eyes changed. They darkened to a deep green before changing back to the emerald you have. Your hair also seems to be a bit straighter." The boy nodded his agreement with the last statement.

"I wanted to let you know that the trial will be held the 18th of December. Due to the parties involved they want to rush through it during the holidays so that there is less press involvement."

Harry snorted at this. "Like the Potters have any chance of staying out of the limelight." Then he ran the statement over in his head. "That's in 3 days!"

"It is," Severus said, standing up with creaking knees.

Remus stood from the couch and moved to where Severus had been sitting. Now the Potions Master sat beside his brother and Remus was across from him. "Ha-Alex?" Harry nodded at Remus' question. "Could you talk to us about why you were in the hospital wing?"

Green eyes widened and looked to the side again. He shook his head.

"Alex, please. Let us help you." Severus said softly.

So softly in fact, the younger wizard was shocked and spun his head to look at the man beside him. All he could see in the dark eyes was concern and worry, and a little bit of curiosity. "Make a vow," he whispered, staring at his professor.

Severus didn't even hesitate, "I, Severus Tobias Snape swear that I will not tell what Alexander Hadrian Snape, also known as Harry James Potter, tells me this night unless required to attend to his health."

Remus repeated the same oath. Harry knew they put limitations on it, but he figured it couldn't hurt.

The young wizard wrapped his arms tightly around his legs as he began speaking. "After I realized I had petrified James Potter, I was scared and I ran. The more I ran, the more I realized I should have seen it earlier. I remembered over hearing Remus' conversation many years ago... Anyway, once I realized that the Potters really didn't want me, I thought the Snapes didn't either." He rolled up his sleeves and began tracing the white lines of scars that ran up and down his arm. "Nobody wanted me... no one ever did. No one loves me. I'll never be good enough for anyone or anything. Transfiguration- obviously I'm not a Potter. Potions... I thought I was good... but..." He trailed off, not wanting to visit that subject yet. "Ginny found me. She always understands... found me once before... I had been good."

The two men looked on as the boy talked. Once he rolled his sleeves up, Severus knew he had been right. The boy's arms were covered in white scars. They watched as he began to trace the lines with his fingers, going into a slight trance before his fingernails began to leave pink lines. Severus grabbed his hand before the boy could hurt himself again.

Dull green eyes met black. "Why did they stop me?" he asked, honestly.

"Because you were wrong. You are loved and you are wanted. You are a Potions Prodigy, the likes of which I have never seen aside from myself." Remus let out a snort which turned into a cough. "Alex, you can't do this anymore." Severus continued, gripping the boy's wrist.

Harry looked back at his arms, still sort of fascinated. He broke the trance and looked back up at his brother.

He had a brother.

A big brother.

Who actually cared.

"How?" he asked with a sob, falling forward a little bit.

Severus caught him in his arms and held Harry- no Alex's head to his chest. "We will work together. Let us help you. When you feel the urge to do it, come to me or fire call Remus." He pushed his brother away gently and held the younger wizard's face between his hands. He waited for the darker green eyes to meet his, "You are loved. You are wanted. You are my brother, my family."

Harry collapsed forward again, this time his arms wrapped around his brother's neck.

Remus looked on with a small smile. He nodded at his friend and left to return to bed, leaving the siblings alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: Angst away! Part of this challenge was that Harry at some point had to run away... this is how i fit it in!**

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(7) Talks**

It took about twenty minutes for Harry to calm down. When he did, he closed off again, but not as much as he had been earlier.

"Are you ready to go home?" Harry nodded slowly, but had fear in his eyes. "I will talk to father. He will probably have a talk to you about endangering yourself. That is one thing he is very strict about."

As the two brothers stood, a flash of black flew towards them, landing on Harry's shoulder.

Remus smiled when he saw the little owl there. "She brought your note, but never left."

"Why?" the boy looked at the owl curiously, but the bird simply nipped his ear gently. "You want to stay with me?" the bird bobbed its head. "I already have a snowy owl though," he explained confused as he looked at the two men.

"Looks like she wants you as well," said Severus.

()

Tobias Snape woke from his nap and immediately went looking for his oldest son. He was frantic once he saw the bedroom empty, but calmed once the house elf told him where his boy had gone.

He sat in front of the fireplace for two hours before it flared green and two wizards stepped out. Before Tobias could say anything, Severus sent Harry to bed.

He could have sworn there was a fluff of black on the child's shoulder, but he moved so fast Tobias couldn't be sure.

His oldest son turned to him and gestured to the chair he had just vacated. "He's having a hard time, dad." Severus began. The fact that his oldest was calling him 'Dad' told him he was emotionally exhausted. "He heard part of our conversation and took the wrong meaning from what he heard. He thought you had said that it was his fault mom died. We both know that is not what you said and I set the record straight. You have to understand that he was never treated as if he was wanted by the Potters. I think that is why the blood adoption is breaking. Since he feels like he has no familial love for or from them, magic is taking control and helping him recognize his true family. Considering his skill in Potions, I believe it had begun to break a long time ago, but since he now sees it as truth, the change is coming quickly."

"I would like to speak with him."

"I know. But he has had only two hours of sleep in 24 hours. Let him rest until lunch and you can talk with him then. I have some things to do at the school and you can have your time then. You know how to reach me if you need me." Tobias nodded though he was nervous.

Three hours later, Harry was seen walking into the dining room. Tobias was sitting, sipping at a glass of water. Once he saw his son, the man stood and gestured to a seat beside him.

"I'm sorry," they both spoke at the same time.

Harry looked surprised. Why was this man apologizing to him?

Seeing the confusion, Tobias spoke again, "I'm sorry for being so difficult with you when you got here. Severus warned me, but you looked so much like James Potter that it was hard for me. I just wanted that blood adoption gone. It was illegal and immoral and that man is the reason for your mother's death, not you." He grabbed his son's hands in both of his. "I'm sorry you thought that I blamed you. I would never. It is not your fault."

Harry nodded, not bothering to stop the tears rolling down his face, "I'm sorry." He choked out. Damn he was so emotional lately. He couldn't wait to be stable again! "I-I-I shouldn't have run... I-I j-just thought... The Potters didn't want me... then I thought I heard... and I just couldn't."

Tobias leaned forward and pulled his son towards him, and gave him a great hug. After a few minutes, they released one another.

"So... Har-"

"Alex," he spoke up shyly.

Tobias' smile was brilliant. He ruffled the boy's hair, "Alex," he corrected softly. "Tell me about school."

The two spoke for hours, not even noticing when the food was brought, even though they did eat. That was how Severus found them.

He was surprised by the hug that his brother gave him as he walked into the dining room, though the boy jumped back quickly, fear n his eyes. "S-sorry."

Severus pulled him back into the hug. "Hey Alex, have a good day?" The boy nodded. "You can call me Severus, or Sev."

()

Later that night, Severus and Harry sat in the library with a tea service, waiting for Tobias to arrive. Harry was fidgeting nervously as he knew that this meeting was to discuss the rules of the house.

"Alex," Severus said, getting the boy's attention. Harry looked up, still nervous, "I don't know why you're so nervous, but the rules won't be that bad." He watched as the younger wizard ran a hand on his sleeved forearms. Severus grabbed the boy's hand and looked into the ever darkening green eyes, "I won't tell, but he will allude to it, especially since you are under so much stress."

Harry nodded and waited for Tobias to arrive.

As the elderly wizard walked in, both of his sons stood. He waved at the chairs and had them return to sitting.

"Rules, eh?" He asked with a grin at his boys.

Severus nodded while Harry looked at the floor.

"I'm not a hard task master," he started, "and I don't have many rules. Though I can't promise never to raise my voice, the only smack you will ever get will be on your bottom. That will only happen if you put yourself, your friends, or your family in danger. This includes harming others, fighting, harming yourself and... running away," Harry paled, but Tobias pushed on, "I will let this time slide since you didn't know the rules, but now that you do I hope you would talk to me instead of running off right away." Harry nodded quickly, knowing he didn't want any smacks.

"Poor grades earn you study hours during the summer. I don't think we will have a problem with this, but it is still a rule. Fights, verbal or physical will result in lines or chores, such as gardening or scrubbing out cauldrons in the lab." At Harry's surprised look, Tobias smirked, "Where do you think Severus got his ideas from?

"Mainly punishments will vary depending on the degree of the infraction. As things come up, the rules may change, but not without speaking as a family first. Sound fair?"

"I-I think so." Harry stuttered out.

"Very well. Now, the trial is coming up and I would like to ask you what your thoughts are on it."

Harry stood and began to pace, "I don't know. I've only been here a day and... well, I'm not sure yet. I know I don't want to return to the Potters."

"Can I ask what your life was like with them?" This question came from Severus. Harry looked up surprised, then flushed in embarrassment. "You may be questioned tomorrow, it is better to have these thoughts and understanding now."

The younger wizard ran a hand through his hair, which he absentmindedly noticed was softer and longer. He thought about what his life was like with the Potters- the times he felt he was treated as less. "I supposed being raised the supposed brother of the Boy-Who-Lived played against me." He said mostly to himself.

"How so?" Tobias asked.

"In school I have always excelled, earning O's in all subjects. Henry who came home with A's and E's got a party at the end of the year with all of his friends. I got a pat on the head. Even birthday parties- my birthday parties- consisted of the Potter friends and celebrations. That was when they weren't at some function. If that was the case, I spent the day and night home with the house elves.

"I knew I could never live up to their expectations, even though I tried my hardest. At least now I know why."

Tobias stood and stopped his youngest son's pacing with a hand on the boy's arm. "They missed on something great, you know?" Alex looked at him confused, so Tobias continued. "You. A very intelligent boy with the world ahead of him. This trial can very well destroy them, but they have done the a horrible thing to you. They denied you your parentage and didn't even have the ability to love you in return."

"I think I want to change my name officially," Harry spoke up hesitantly. "I think Severus was right and the blood adoption is fading. Can we get a professional to speak about it? How when a blood adoption is done under duress, or there is no love the magic will fade?"

Severus looked pensive for a moment, "I think we can."

()

The next morning, the three Snapes headed through the floo dressed in hooded cloaks. They floo'd into Knockturn Alley and followed Severus through the narrow twisting streets. They remained quiet as they skillfully skirted past peddlers and would be pick pockets.

The three turned in a non-descript side alley where Severus knocked twice on an aged wooden door. A return knock sounded and the older Snape son knocked twice more before the door opened.

Tobias and Harry looked at each other with brows raised, but followed their family member through.

()

Severus knocked on Healer Jacobson's door, knowing that his brother and father were staring in confusion. He fought his laughter as the two exchanged a look as they walked into the building.

The room was surrounded in nothing but books and scrolls. They were on shelves, on the floor, and on the desk. It was organized madness.

"Severus," came an aged voice.

He turned towards the voice and spotted his associate sitting at his desk. The wizard stood and used a black wood cane to balance and step forward. His skin was wrinkled and pale, but his grey eyes sparkled with youthful exuberance. He was an anomaly ... and therefore immediately interesting to anyone who met him.

"Hello Jacobson," Severus greeted, stepping forward. They shook hands quickly before turning their attention to the other two in the room. "My Father, Tobias Snape," he introduced, "and my brother Alexander Snape."

As expected, Jacobson's head snapped up. He took two quick strides forward and grabbed the boy's chin in his hand. He ignored the flinch that the boy made and instead stared intently. "The lost Snape child," he muttered. He then looked at Severus with brows raised, demanding an explanation.

So the three Snapes, again, told their story. When they were finished explaining their theory about the blood adoption, Jacobson moved to his bookshelves and began pulling down books and scrolls, muttering to himself.

After twenty minutes of this, he pulled out a blank scroll and quill and ink and began writing. "It is not unknown for a child to be blood adopted, especially after the many orphans of the last war," he spoke as he wrote. "It is, however, quite rare for a child to be forcefully blood adopted."

"Why?" asked Tobias. Though he was a wizard, theory had always been his weakness.

"Magic is all about intent. Look at the unforgivables. Unless you truly want to harm the person you are casting at, the spells won't work. Blood adoption is the same, but instead of a single person's intent, the magic measures the intent of all involved.

"It measures the intent of both adoptive parents. In this case, the two who adopted him, did not necessarily want to cause harm. They did want to adopt him as their son and that is as far as magic got. But over time things change. Magic is not steady, it is flowing. As the intent changed... as the emotions changed, so did the adoption."

"But why did it take so long for changes to register?" Alex asked

The old man smiled, "Though the original adoption did not have your permission, over time it began to register your own intent. _Your _emotions, _your _intent, over rode any changes in your adoptive parents. You believed that they loved you, that they wanted you. You believed that you were their son. Essentially since the magic was_ in you, _it had to wait for you to realize what was going on.

"However, once you learned otherwise, your magic stopped fighting. You began to change."

"So, even though the intent of my adoptive parents changed, my own magic fought the change since I didn't know the truth. I thought I was theirs and they loved me. Once I learned the difference, my magic stopped fighting." Alex summarized.

"Exactly."

"So it's true then?" Tobias asked, still not quite following the discussion. "The blood adoption is fading?"

Jacobson looked at the elder Snape and smiled softly, "Yes, it's true. The more he learns, the more he can release any thought of the others as family, the more the adoption will change. Their magic will leave him."

* * *

**A/N: I've never seen this take on 'blood adoption' so I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

**A/N: Ack! Hardest chapter to write EVER! lol. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(8) Trials**

A couple of days later and it was time for the trial. Tobias Snape had been a Slytherin in school and had many connections in the legal world. He got the best attorney, Andres Fortiori. A vindictive sort of man who didn't leave one rock unturned. He ensured that veritaserum would be permitted at the trial, using the Potter's fame against them.

Harry dressed in dark blue dress robes and was just pulling on his shoes as a knock came to his door. He called for the person to come and enter as he finished dressing. He tied back his longer hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ready?" Tobias asked.

Harry let out a shaky breath, but nodded. He walked towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked up at Tobias confused.

His father, for he had come to consider the man as such over the past couple of days, gave him a look over and nodded satisfied. He put a hand on each of Harry's shoulder's and locked eyes, "No matter what happens today, you are my son. Know that I love you and we will always be family."

He gave the man a tight hug, acknowledging the understanding. As he stepped away, he noticed his father's hand outstretched towards him. "What is this?" he asked pulling a gold chain with two pendants from the man's palm.

"The Snape and Prince crests," the man said. "Your mother was the last of the Prince line. You are of both lines and I wanted you to be able to recognize that. Your brother also has these."

Harry studied the two pendants. Each was gold but engraved with the crests of each house. Nothing flashy, but perfect all the same. He could feel something awaken within and smiled at the man before him. "Thanks... Dad."

Tobias nodded and led the way out of the room, blinking his eyes quickly.

The two met Severus in the hall where they floo'd to the ministry.

()

Harry fidgeted with the hem of neckline of his robe for the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time, his father pushed his hand away.

People were looking at him curiously, wondering who he was. He was losing more and more of the Potter traits as the days passed. His hair was now straight and to his shoulders and pitch black, where before it was black with tints of red. His face hadn't changed much, though he could see that it was thinning a bit, allowing his cheekbones to become more pronounced. The best change, at least in Harry's eyes was that he had grown a couple of inches. He always hated being so short.

It was finally time for the trial to begin. Both attorneys had made opening statements and James Potter was being called to the stand.

"With permission of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement veritaserum questioning is required," said Fortiori.

Some of the people in the crowd rose up in anger, while the Wizengamot simply nodded. Dumbledore did not look very happy though.

James Potter opened his mouth and took the three drops.

"What is your name?"

"James Charlus Potter"

"What is the name of your wife?"

"Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans"

He received nods from the Wizengamot to continue. "Is Harry James Potter your son?"

"Yes"

Harry's head snapped up, but apparently his lawyer figured this would happen and simply smirked.

"How many sons do you have?"

The man seemed to struggle a bit before answering, "One"

"What is your son's name?"

"Henry James Potter"

"What other names does he go by?"

"Harry James Potter."

Fortiori nodded and held out an old picture of Harry, one taken before his changes began. "Who is this boy to you?"

"A child we adopted."

"Is he your son?"

"No

"Where was he taken from?"

"The Snape residence."

Gasps echoed through the hall.

"Why did you go and take the child?"

"We were told he needed to be removed from a Dark family."

"Did you believe that?"

Again a struggle, then "No."

"Who ordered you to go on this rescue mission?" The man fought the potion and their lawyer requested for another dose due to the other wearing off. He repeated the question.

"Albus Dumbledore."

The Wizengamot stood at that point and demanded that the old man step down from the Chief Warlock position. He did so and sat in the defendant's box, slightly pale as he knew he was next.

"Why did the child you took no longer look like his birth parents?"

"We performed a blood adoption."

"When?"

"Soon as we got back to my home."

Their lawyer nodded as if he expected that. Severus and Tobias had their hands clenched tightly at their sides, while Harry saw his world tumbling further and further. Though he now knew the truth, to hear it from who he thought was his father was hard...

"Who was the child adopted to?"

"Me and my wife."

"And who was your binder?"

James started struggling against the potion again, so much in fact, he was causing himself injury as could be seen by his nosebleed.

Amelia Bones, who had taken Dumbledore's place with the Wizengamot looked down at the Potter Patriarch. "Answer the question Lord Potter or we will simply revisit at another time." Potter nodded and Amelia turned to the Fortiori, "Please repeat the question,"

"Yes Madam," he replied respectfully with a slight bow. He turned back to James Potter on the stand. "Who was the binder for the blood adoption performed with the child you claim to have rescued?"

"Albus... Dumbledore," Potter gritted out.

The lawyer nodded again, "Thank you, Lord Potter." Then he turned to Amelia and the Wizengamot, "I have no more questions for this witness at this time."

They all nodded and decided a break for lunch was in order. All three Snapes welcomed the break and planned to go back to the Manor to burn off some excess magic to cool their tempers.

Harry for his part was mostly depressed. He still didn't understand why they did what they did. It just didn't make sense.

()

After the lunch break, others were called forth. Character witnesses for James, including Sirius Black. The man only stared at Harry in anger, but the boy didn't care. The older wizard was blind to everything unless it featured his favorite Henry.

He was quite surprised to see Lily Potter take the seat and prepared for questioning. Tears flowed down from her eyes as she opened her mouth for the veritaserum.

"What is your name?" the Snape solicitor asked.

"Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans"

"Did you know that the child pictured here," he held up the same picture as earlier, "was taken from his family by force?"

"Yes"

Harry closed his eyes as his heart clenched. All the sad looks she had sent him... he had truly expected for her to have thought that he was adopted, or found in the rubble of some home after a disaster. But... she knew.

"Did you know where he came from?"

"Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

"Where was this child taken from?"

"Snape Manor."

"Have you ever considered this child your son?"

"No," she answered. Even under the veritaserum, tears began flowing down her face.

"Why did you go along with the plan?"

"Dumbledore asked us to."

"Were you aware of the plan to collect the child before it happened?"

"No"

"How did you know where the child came from?"

"James came home one night with the child. He told me that Dumbledore told him to 'rescue' the boy from the 'dark Snape family'."

"When did you become aware of the fact that the child was the relative of Severus Snape?"

Lily stiffened in her chair, "A week later."

"How?"

"Severus came asking for help in his search. I had to turn him away due to taking care of two children."

"So you saw your first magical friend arrive at your home distraught?"

"Yes"

"And he begged you for help in his search for his kidnapped brother?"

"Yes"

"And you turned him away because you had to take care of his baby brother and your son?!"

"YES!" she yelled and sobbed.

Harry looked over at Severus whose hand grabbed the arm of the chair so hard it began to crack. Looking up, the young wizard was shocked to see the tears making their way down the pale cheeks. He put his hand over his brothers and gripped it, showing support.

For his part, Harry could not believe that Lily Potter had done that. It made his stomach twist and turn and his opinion of the woman plummet further than even James Potter.

Lily was led from the chair and Albus Dumbledore was questioned. The old man admitted that he had given the order to take Alex away from the Snape family. He didn't take veritaserum since the questioning of James Potter had already made him guilty. He claimed his reason for taking the boy was the same as he had told James: taking the child from a dark family. "It was for the greater good," he finished in a grandfatherly way.

Since the trial they were at was mainly to find out where Harry was to be placed and why he was taken from his family, Dumbledore was scheduled to be put on trial after the holidays.

Severus, who had heard the old man speak of this 'Greater Good' was now worried for his younger brother. Was there another reason for the man taking Alex? They would have to wait until the man's trial to truly find out.

"As acting head of the Wizengamot, I must say I am appalled how this child was treated. Brought into the middle of someone else's greater good, torn away from his family only to be placed with one that couldn't care less. Although you were ordered by Albus Dumbledore, there was always a choice. Therefore, it is this body's decision that you, James Potter, shall serve 7 years in Azkaban prison. 6 months for each year of knowingly keeping a child from his rightful family. Taking a child from his home, away from his blood and magic is a heinous offense. Lily Potter will serve 5 years of community service in an orphanage for her role as an accomplice." Shocks rang through the court room as Lily was charged and sentenced. "Now, Harry Potter, step forward." Harry stood from his seat and stepped before the Wizengamot. "We will try to keep your preferences into consideration. Where would you like to go?"

Harry glanced at Lily Potter quickly before looking at Severus and his father, Tobias. "I want to go home to Snape Manor," he answered with a smile.

James Potter started yelling at that, "No boy of mine will live with those slimy-"

Harry stared at the man coldly. "Then it is a good thing that I am _not _your boy, don't you think."

"Young Harry is right, Lord Potter. You have no say in this matter," interjected Madam Bones. "Please continue Harry."

"I would like my name to reflect my birth name, and I want to go home where I should have been all these years."

Amelia nodded her head. Before she dismissed the court, she announced "The trial of Snape v. Dumbledore shall start January the 2nd. Court is adjourned."

()

It was amazing that the Potters had somehow kept the news of their misdeeds from the Daily Prophet over the next couple of days. Even James Potter's incarceration was not known.

The Snape family would definitely be remedying that after the holidays.

The trial of the "great" Albus Dumbledore went even quicker than the Potter trial did. Mainly because the man plead guilty. The old man had on his 'sorry' face and tried to look upset, but some saw right through the facade. Even with him pleading guilty, all three Snapes fought hard for the veritaserum.

They started the questioning without the potion. "I'm so sorry I split up that family," Dumbledore said, "but I truly felt that I was doing the best. The Snape family were known for being dark."

Fortiori radiated anger, "Who knew this? The Snape family was neutral during the war, having gone into hiding to avoid being pulled to either side. Severus Snape was a spy for you. So who told you that this family was dark?"

"The family has a history if birthing dark wizards. Many of the old Dark Arts books were written by the Snapes!"

"When was the last dark wizard then? When were these tomes written? The sins of the father should not be put on the shoulders of the son!" Dumbledore remained quiet then, and the Snape family solicitor turned to the Wizengamot.

"I think we would like to continue with the administering of the veritaserum. The Snape family deserves closure and to know the absolute truth."

It was by a margin of only two votes that the Wizengamot agreed,

"What is your name?"

"Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the old man answered, eyes glazed over.

"Who are your siblings?"

The man fought the potion, but ended up answering, "Ariana and Aberforth Dumbledore." There were many murmurs at the mention of a girl name Ariana. Many had never heard of her.

"Did you order the abduction of Alexander Hadrian Snape, now commonly known as Harry James Potter, from Snape Manor?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"The war was over and we needed the dark families to remain dark."

Whispers flowed through the room. "How would kidnapping the young Snape child ensure that?"

"I needed Severus to remain on my side and angry with the world. With Alexander being born, he was becoming too happy and began to be too light on the students. He was too happy. I needed him to foster the hate between the houses."

"Did it work?"

"Not as well as I hoped. There is still rivalry, but it is general. Thought Severus was as angry as ever."

The room was silent in shock. The Lord of Light kidnapped a child to foster the dark. How could the man put all of his plans on one man?

Suddenly the crashing of a chair echoed through the hall. Dumbledore's eyes were no longer cloudy, but filled with fear at the man staring at him. He was very lucky that they had to leave their wands when they came in.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" yelled Tobias Snape. "How dare you!?" he hissed again, his voice cracking. "You broke up my family. You used my older son as a pawn in a crazy scheme. You took my baby, breaking my wife's heart. She's dead! Because of you! You son of a-"

"Counselor! Control your client!" Madame Bones finally yelled out.

But Severus was already holding his father, whispering in his ear. His younger brother holding onto both of them.

Once everyone had calmed, Foriori turned to the Wizengamot. "Thank you for listening. Though I know this man plead guilty, it is only fair that the family he has harmed by his actions learns the reason he did what he did."

In the end, Dumbledore was sentenced to 200,000 community hours. Some had wanted him sent to Azkaban, but not enough. Many felt he was too old and his contributions outweighed his crimes. Dumbledore lost all of his positions on the Wizengamot, the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards), and at Hogwarts. The loss of his position as Headmaster was mainly due to his admission of fostering hate and rivalry between the houses. He was being permitted to finish off the year, but did not have the same authority as before. Minerva McGonagall was put in charge of finding a new Transfiguration teacher as she would be advancing to the position. Filius Flitwick would be given the position of Deputy Headmaster.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about Dumbledore's reasoning? This was the hardest chapter for me to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter. All plots and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**(9) New Boy**

After the emotional turmoil of the trials, and further dissociation from the Potter family, the young boy's looks changed even quicker than anyone had previously thought. Just a couple of days after the trial of Dumbledore, the weekend before the winter break was over, there was nothing left of Harry Potter. Only Alexander Snape remained.

The young wizard stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror... where a stranger was staring back at him.

Where there was once a head of short messy black hair, there was now long, straight, silky hair that laid flat and to his shoulders. The boy pulled his hair back into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck and examined his face. His cheekbones were more prominent as was his chin. He had the look of an aristocratic pure blooded wizard. That could work in his favor... Alex blushed at that thought crossing his mind.

Shaking his head, he continued his examination. He had grown a couple more inches and was thankful that he had thought to have growth charms added to his clothes the last time he went shopping. His fingers were longer and thinner and felt more natural to him.

Actually, when he thought about it, everything felt more natural to him. He supposed he was in the wrong skin before, but it was odd to have this feeling of release when he looked like a stranger.

A knock on his door startled Alex from his thoughts. He moved to open it and saw his brother standing looking slightly uncomfortable.

"We have visitors," the older Snape brother said before the younger could ask.

"Who?"

"Malfoys" his brother answered with a sneer.

"I thought you said they weren't so bad?" Alex said confused. He was excited to finally be meeting his godparents.

"They're not. But they brought Lucius, Narcissa and Draco with them."

Alex's jaw dropped open. He snapped it shut with a click after a moment, "Do they know?" _Do they know I was a Potter? Do they know I'm your brother?_

_"_I don't believe so. As you know the Potters were able to keep their involvement from the papers by some miracle, so it is not a widely known fact. How they managed that, especially with James going to Azkaban, I'll never know. Dumbledore's known to be involved in something, but no one is really sure of the details."

"It will get out sooner or later," Alex said. Then he got an evil smirk on his face, "I'm sure we could make it sooner with an anonymous tip or two."

"Considering Dumbledore was attempting to manipulate the students into becoming dark and starting another war... maybe we should. Anonymously," Severus smirked before letting out a low chuckle. Alex turned back to his mirror and look himself over.

He looked at the casual robes he was wearing and deciding that for meeting his godparents and being before the other Malfoys, he needed something nicer. The youngest Snape moved to his wardrobe and pulled out a nice set of royal blue robes. Under them, he decided to wear a white silk shirt and black slacks. Dragon hide boots completed the look. He changed quickly, then, with a nod at his brother, they headed out of the bedroom and to the main hall.

The first thing Alex noted was a sea of white blonde hair. He groaned inwardly at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing with his nose stuck in the hair.

He never did like the ponce. He did get along with quite a few Slytherins, but the Prince was never one of them. He was always too good to spend time with a Potter, which honestly Alex was happy about. It only annoyed him because the other boy made trouble for those he _was_ friendly with.

Tobias turned and smiled approvingly at his sons walking down the stairs. He beckoned his youngest forward and stood behind him, placing a hand on each of the boy's shoulders.

They stood facing two older blondes who had kind eyes. "Abraxus, Ellandra. I'd like you to meet your godson, Alexander Hadrian Snape."

Alex couldn't help but smile as he was introduced. He put a hand out in greeting and shook Abraxus' offered hand, then kissed the knuckles on Ellandra's. "It's a pleasure," he greeted softly.

Suddenly he was pulled into a hug and fought the instinct to stiffen, still unused to physical affection. "Oh my dear boy!" came Ellandra's voice in his ear. "I am so happy you have been found." She pulled away and examined him, holding his hands in her own. "You are far too skinny, child!" She looked around when she heard a snort. "You as well, Severus. Don't think I didn't notice you hiding back there."

"It's a Snape thing," said Tobias' voice amused.

"Let the boy go, Ellandra," Abraxus said good naturedly. "Let's learn about him!"

Suddenly all eyes were on Alex and he didn't like it. He glanced at the other Malfoy's and raised a brow at Draco's sneering face.

Ellandra seemed to realize the faux pas and quickly introduced everyone, "I'm terribly sorry! We were so excited about meeting you. Alexander, this is my son Lucius, his wife Narcissa, and my grandson Draco."

The woman either didn't notice or was used to her grandson's attitude.

Alexander bowed to each in greeting.

Just then Tibby popped in to announce that lunch was ready in the dining hall and the group headed in.

()

Dinner was an exciting affair for most of the family, thought quite stressful for Alex. They all asked how school was and what his favorite subjects were.

It wasn't until he mentioned Hogwarts that the Malfoys got really curious.

"So you were at Hogwarts all this time?" Abraxus asked, in interest.

"Yes, sir, I was."

The man turned to Severus, "The boy looks so much like you and your father, yet you didn't even realize he was there? How blind could you-"

"Leave him be," Alex cut the man off. "You don't know the full story." He blushed as he realized how rude he had been, but Abraxus simply rose an eyebrow and beckoned him to continue. "I was under an illegal blood adoption. Turns out the people who kidnapped me, adopted me, even though they never wanted me. They kept my heritage from me, but I took the ancestry potion, against their express demands mind you. That is how I found out who I really was."

Ellandra and Abraxus looked shocked, while Draco looked contemplative. Severus and Alexander exchanged looks, knowing the young blonde would figure it out.

Sure enough, only moments later the blonde looked at the younger Snape with malice in his eyes, "Ah! Perfect Po-"

"Potter," Alex cut off, stealing the boy's thunder on purpose. He smirked at the angry blonde before turning his attention to the group. "Apparently Dumbledore told them that the Snapes were a dark family and a child needed to be taken from them to be raised by the light. For some 'greater good' that he babbled about. They didn't believe it but listened to the old man anyway."

"So, that is why the Potters have not been seen at the usual holiday events," said Narcissa softly. Alex nodded his head and returned his attention to his dinner. "What happened?"

Over the next hour, the three Snapes explained to the Malfoy family what happened at the trials. Lucius and Narcissa seemed annoyed at Dumbledore' meddling and want of a new war.

"While I still believe my ways," Lucius began, and others knew he thought muggleborn were filth, "I don't believe war is the answer. We lost too many pureblood families in the last one. Should there really be another, so soon, we would surely die out completely."

When dinner was finished, they bid farewell to one another. As the Malfoy family was preparing to leave, Draco came up to him. "Just because your face changed, doesn't mean you are a true Snape," the boy sneered. He looked Alex up and down, as if inspecting him.

"It's not because my face changed," he replied in kind. "It's because my blood changed. Because my magic changed. Why do you think I've always been so good at Potions?" he smirked at the surprised on the boy's face. The blonde probably expected the boy to cower and hide. After all, that's what 'Harry Potter' would have done after all. "It's because I'm accepted. I don't need your approval to be a Snape. I only need the approval of my father and my brother."

Alex watched on amused as Draco's cheeks tinged pink. They then became darker as another voice entered, "He is a Snape." said Severus. "He is my brother and I am proud to call him so." He stepped up and put a hand on Alex's shoulder, then turned his glare on the young Malfoy, "If I _ever_ hear you speak to him in such a way again, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

The pink disappeared as the blonde paled drastically. "Yes, sir," he whispered before scampering from the room.

The two brothers followed out, just as Draco began to complain to his father. Tobias had witnessed the whole conversation and followed behind his boys. "I suggest, Lucius," grey eyes met black, "that you teach your son to respect other pureblood families. Otherwise he will not be welcome in this home anymore. And neither will you." Without waiting for a response, he turned to the other Malfoys and bade them farewell.

Abraxus and Ellandra planned to visit Tobias weekly and told Alex that they expected weekly letters from him. The young wizard smiled happily, glad to have someone caring about him... finally.

()

When Alex returned to Hogwarts, it was under his new name. The fact that there was a young Snape on board quickly spread through the Hogwarts Express and by the time the train arrived at the school everyone knew. The only uncertain thing in the rumor was whether he was the son or brother of Professor Snape. No one seemed to connect 'Alex' with 'Harry'. Possibly because of the pitch black owl that was with him, when everyone knew that Harry's owl was snow white.

Soon as they entered the hall, he sought out his Head of House and requested a resort.

"I am sad to see you go Har... erm... sorry. Alex," the boy didn't believe her at all. She had never supported him throughout his four years. He figured she would miss have two _Potters_ in her House.

"I never should have been in Gryffindor, Ma'am," he said respectfully, even though inside he was seething. "I went there in an attempt to make my adoptive family proud of me. I should have known that was not possible, but I still hoped. Now I would like to go to my proper place."

"Of course. Towards the end of dinner, I will make the announcement. I need to go and get the Sorting Hat."

"Of course. Thank you Ma'am," he replied before returning to his table.

"So you're slimy Snape's kid then?" Came a voice as he walked past the table. He looked to see a redhead and knew it was Ronald Weasley. The Gryffindor Draco Malfoy.

He paused in his step and glanced up at his brother who was talking to Flitwick. The man had a rare smile on his face.

Alex had a smile of his own and he continued walking, sitting down beside Ginny.

He got odd looks, being the strange new boy sitting next to Harry Potter's best friend. It wasn't long before people realized that he was there, but the other boy wasn't. Throughout dinner, students made snide comments about him and his family. They didn't know his family and he refused to even give a response to some of the ridiculousness that was spouting from their mouths. Heck, they didn't even know who he was!

The only time he did speak up was when Ronald started bothering Ginny, "What are you doing with the slimy snake, Gin? He'll make you go dark. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you!"

"What's good for me?" Ginny has spoken up disbelievingly. "Where were you when we were growing up? Whenever Potter came by, which was often, I was on my own." She looked at Henry, "I don't blame you, no worries." She returned her piercing blue eyes on her brother. "_Alex_ was always there for me though. So I know what's good for me."

That outburst drew the attention of the hall and more people began studying Alex more intently. It didn't take long before 'Harry Potter' and 'Alex Snape' were heard in the same sentence.

The youngest Weasley boy stood and stalked over to where Alex and Ginny were sitting. He grabbed his sister by the arm and tried to pull her from her seat, "Get away I said," he growled.

Alex stood and pulled Ronald's hand from his friend's arm. He could already see the red handprint turning into a bruise from the boy's grip. "Yes, protect your sister by causing her harm. Brilliant Weasley."

At that point, the twins stood and dragged their younger brother from the hall, having been too shocked to do anything previously.

"You okay?" he asked his best friend.

"Yeah, Alex," she said softly, blinking tears from her eyes.

"After dinner, go see Severus or Madame Pomfrey for some salve for your arm."

"Thanks."

At the end of dinner, the Headmaster stood to give his announcements, "Before our announcements, we have a student who would like to be resorted. Harry Potter, please come forward."

Alex remained sitting, refusing to reply to the false name. He looked at his brother, Severus, who was glaring daggers at the old man.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the Sorting Hat in hand as the old man tried calling the name again.

Surprisingly it was Henry who stood up. "For all that is magical, Headmaster, his name is Alexander Snape! And you have known that for longer than anyone else, so use the right one!" He turned to Alex, "I have known since your second year. They made me take secrecy vows so I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Henry," he said honestly.

Henry returned to his seat and the Hall watched on, waiting for the next drama. "Fine then, Alexander Hadrian Snape, step forth." Dumbledore grumbled out.

At his full name, Alex stood and headed to the Gryffindor Head of House. He was surprised at the multitude of gasps and whispers that began at the mention of his full name. He caught a couple of people say 'the missing Snape child?' and it made sense. It was such a controversy in their parents' time of course they would know something about it.

Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head and a familiar voice echoed through his mind. _"I told you that you would be back, did I not? I also now know why you were so different from any other Potter. Not a Potter, are you? Not a Potter, but a Snape."_

_"I do wish I had listened to you, but who knows where I would be now if things had been different. What if I was in Ravenclaw and Ginny hadn't been in class with me when I went running? I would not be here, now would I?"_

_"Everything happens for a reason, Mr. Snape. Now let's get you sorted." _There was a pause in the voice as the Hat searched through his mind, _"Surprisingly I can even find a bit of Hufflepuff loyalty within you now, you didn't have that so much last time."_

_"No one to be loyal to, was there?"_

_"I suppose not. You are still cunning, though being within Gryffindor has muted that some."_ The hat said with some amusement._ "I believe I know where to put you. Somewhere you will flourish, but not be in anyone's shadow. Your intelligence will be respected and admired. Yes, Mr. Snape. There is only one place for you to go..."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Alex smiled and took the hat from his head, and handed it over to the Professor. Before she could walk away with the hat, a female voice echoed through the hall.

"I request a resort!" yelled Ginny. All of the Gryffindor stared at her surprised, but she ignored them and walked with her head held high.

The hat seemed to have a hard time sorting her. Eventually, it yelled out Hufflepuff, shocking Alex.

The two sat together at the Ravenclaw table, greeting everyone there. Once Dumbledore started his announcements, though, Alex had to ask.

"Alright, why did the hat take so long? Did it want you to stay in Gryffindor?" Ginny snorted, then looked at his face and broke out in laughter. "What?"

Ginnyis laughter tapered off slowly. "No!" she giggled. "I'm not a Gryffindor!" She leaned in close and whispered, "The hat was fighting with Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

Alex was silent for a moment, brows drawn in though. Suddenly his black owl came flying into the hall, landing on Ginny's shoulder. It nipped her ear lightly, making her jump in surprise. He turned to the owl and raised a brow, but the owl just rubbed its head against his friend's face.

He looked over at his best friend, a smile lighting his face, "Yeah I can see that." Ginny smiled at him, but blushed a bit. They continued chatting until they were dismissed for bed.

"Onto a new life," he whispered as they stood from the table.

"A better life," Ginny said and smiled.

**_Finite_**

* * *

**A/N: So... in case you don't get it... when the owl flies to Ginny, it's her loyalty that makes Harry/Alex say 'I can see that'. I always believed Ginny would do well as a cunning Slytherin, but for the sake of my tale, she is more loyal than anything.**

**And that's it! Thank you for all the reviewers that have stuck with the story. Thank you to everyone who added it as a favorite as well! It is such a great feeling to know someone likes what I am posting. ****Thank you also to LilyFlower5 for posting her challenge. I greatly enjoyed writing this tale.**

**There may or may not be a sequel... unsure just yet. lol**


End file.
